JLhigh
by natashikia
Summary: raven accidentally loses control of her powers at school and blows up half of her school. then the justice league high school takes her in and there she meets a certain boy wonder and his friends. rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer: _I don't own teen titans

first fanfic tell me what you all think

_Chapter 1_

_ Fire, fire everywhere buildings were aflame. People running and screaming everywhere. Chaos, that's all I saw as I ran. Looking up I saw my mother's fear streaked face as she pulled me along trying to avoid notice. My home, it was being destroyed but why and by who? Tears stung my eyes as I saw the onslaught. Suddenly we came to the temple and mother placed me on the alter._

_ "raven my daughter I will not lie to you. Our world is coming to an end and I will not let you fall with the rest of us. You must live my child for you are destined for great things." she wrapped a cloak around me and stepped away from the alter "keep to the shadows for some time my child. Let no one know of your powers unless they are trust worthy. Find happiness my baby girl" with a tear rolling down her face she raised her hands above her head and I was enveloped in a white light._

_ "mother!"_

_~o~o~o~o~o~  
_

"No!" I woke in a cold sweat, my whole body shaking and convulsing as the memories of my past came to me. Its been 11 years since that fateful night when I was transported to earth to start anew. After wandering for some time for a place to start a life I came to a relatively weird but nothing abnormal would be noticed here. Jump city was a place where the supernatural happened a lot. But the bad part was it was supernatural villains that were common.

Sighing I get up out of bed and gather my clothes I'll wear for the day. Looking around I notice my powers have gotten out of hand again but it is only a few things out of place. Raising my hand I levitate everything where it belongs. I didn't own much but it was enough to seem normal. Quickly after looking at my clock I get into the shower and start a kettle of tea in the kitchen for my tea. My powers came in handy when in a hurry.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"again!" Richard kicked the punching bag again as his mentor and adoptive father watched. Every morning was the same, training before school. He didn't complain he loved it but sometimes he wondered if this was going to be his life from now on. "enough! Good job now off to school with you" with that said Bruce turned and left. Richard stood breathing hard staring at the punching bag.

He had lost his parents and been adopted by Bruce shortly after. Then a while later he had discovered he was batman. After much hard training and convincing, Bruce— batman— gave him his sidekick uniform.

Sighing Richard, a.k.a robin, went to the locker room to get ready for school. Thinking all the way there: _is this how the rest of my life will be? Will I end up like Bruce?_

~o~o~o~o~o~

Even though it was just a dream I was left uneasy after-wards. Today would not be easy I just hoped my powers wouldn't get the better of me at school. The last thing I needed was people finding out that I wasn't human, well not completely.

"hey freak move out of the way" I turned to see my nemesis, crystal , standing there with her groupies looking at me. You would think that after her first encounter with my temper she would steer clear of me. But I wasn't going to go at it with her to day so I just stepped aside and let them pass.

" sorry about her" I knew that voice all to well, it was Micheal, crystal's brother.

"don't worry about it" we walked towards my locker. Micheal was my only friend and he understood everything about me and my past. Never had he mentioned my secret to anyone especially his sister. Well actually they were only siblings by law for Micheal was adopted.

"so what's with you not waiting for me this morning?" damn I had forgotten that Micheal picked me up to and from school.

"sorry about that but I needed time to think and calm down." I closed the locker and we just stood there for some time.

"another nightmare?" he knew about my nightmares and what happened when I had them. I nodded and we started towards class as I got a premonition that something big would happen.

"hey X I have a bad feeling about today" when we first met I accidentally lost control of my powers and hurt Micheal causing a scar in the form of a X on his cheek. After I got over the initial guilt I gave him the nickname of red X.

"well you've never been wrong before so we just better be careful and if anything does happen don't worry I'll be here for you" I smiled and was content with letting myself believe that everything would be alright. But I didn't know how wrong I was, today would change my life forever.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"robin!" first period was over in JLhigh and robin was suddenly tackled by his alien friend Starfire. She looked like a normal girl but she talked funny and had supernatural strength.

"hey guys" he greeted the rest of his friends: cyborg, speedy, bee, and beast boy.

"dude batman has been looking for you apparently they have a possible supernatural in jump city." cyborg informed him

"yeah I heard that the dude blew up a whole wing of a school. Bad ass if you ask me" beast boy exclaimed excitedly.

"looks like he wants you to bring in that super." speedy leaned against the wall very cocky like he owned the place. Robin and him had an unspoken rivalry yet they were still friends.

"well let's see what this super has in store for us."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

I couldn't believe what had happened. It wasn't possible;i had lost control and destroyed half the school. Not being able to stand the site of what I had done so I had teleported back to my apartment. What was I going to do?

"Micheal" his name whispered past my lips. He had been in close proximity of during my rampage. I had most likely killed him since I couldn't sense his aurora. How many others had I killed or harmed? Tears stung my eyes but I didn't allow the to even show. Quickly I closed myself off from my emotions even more then I already was.

It was time to go and with that in mind I began to pack my things for the journey of finding a new hide away.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"wow this is a powerful one" robin whispered as the school came into view. Quickly he and batman exited the relatively updated bat mobile. The whole place was in practical ruin, well half of it was. Looking around robin assessed the damage and what they could say as a cover up.

"what do you have for me?" batman asked a man who supervised the team that was sent to report if it was a super or just an accident and how many were hurt or worse. The man handed batman a clip board with papers. He looked over the information and nodded as he handed the clip board back to the man.

"have her erased from the school system and this reported as a chemical reaction." with that he turned and lead the way back to the bat mobile. "there were no fatalities at least. Now all that is left is to find this girl" he then handed a file to robin who opened it to reveal the information that raven had given to the school.

"Rachael Roth" robin was intrigued with this girl as he stared at her purple hair and amethyst eyes.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"alright time to go. Azerath, me-" before I could even finish my mantra and teleport, there was a knock on the door.

"Rachael" a guy's voice came from the other side. "please we need to talk." he was probably here to investigate the explosion. Levitating, I slowly backed away from the door. But suddenly I bumped into a tall strong wall of flesh. Turning my head slowly I came face to face with a dark, masked figure. I open my mouth to scream but his hand came up to cover it before I could.

"we're not going to hurt you" he didn't move and I realized he was waiting for some answer. So I nod and he removes his black gloved hand when he steps into the light. Then I finally saw who it was, batman the dark night of Gotham. With a deathly silence he moved to the door and opened it to reveal his teenage sidekick robin. His traffic light colors a contrast to the dark night's solitary black attire.

Oh great now how could this get any better?

~o~o~o~o~o~

"robin man how did it go?" cyborg came up next to the boy wonder as he was walking back to his dorm. He had left Rachael – raven as she had clarified – with batman and principle Shayera and yet his mind still lingered on her and her uniqueness. Although she had yet to direct a word to him he felt like she would bring a great change to his life. Just then he noticed that cyborg had spoken to him.

"sorry what did you say?" cyborg gave him a look that said he knew he had just seen something he was going to be obsessed with for some time. The real question was, what was his new obsession?

"i asked how did it go?" robin wondered for a moment if he should tell him everything or just wait for him to find out on his own.

"the new super is a girl named raven. She has purple hair and amethyst eyes but –" once again he became lost in thought for a moment.

"and?" cyborg prompted him to continue now that he was intrigued.

"she is different and mysterious. She is quiet and keeps to herself I can tell but why or what she is hiding is what is so intriguing" just then the rest of the gang came up to them and they headed out for their normal after noon. Yet during the whole trip robin's mind was preoccupied with a certain empathy.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"and this will be your dorm" principle Shayera said as she handed me a key and motioned to a door labeled 'raven' already. "i hope it's to your liking you can remodel it as you wish. Now classes will start first thing in the morning and you have the afternoon off and free to go off campus." with that she said her good bye and turned and left. I stood there for a moment staring after her. She was very beautiful and I loved her wings. Suddenly I heard voices around the corner and turned to go into my new room.

"hey raven" it was robin's voice that called from my right. I turned my head in his direction and kept my face void of emotion. I was not here to make friends or join a team; I was here because I didn't have anywhere else to go and I didn't want to keep running. I nodded in their direction before lifting my hood and entering my room silently.

Entering the room I liked it instantly. It had dark midnight blue walls and round bed sat in the middle. The sheets where black and so were the pillows, along with the curtains. An empty shelf at the far left next to a desk and a lamp. A closet door was to my right and next to that was a door that led to a bathroom no doubt. Nodding and taking a couple more looks at the room, I decided I liked it. Maybe this stay wouldn't be so bad after all. I just hoped that I could at least fit in here more than I ever could back at jump. Jump, what would happen to the school? Would I ever see that city again? Micheal, what had happened to him? Would I ever see him again?

Sighing, I decided to take a quick nap and think about where my life would take me tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

I woke early the next morning restless and wanting something. Quickly I put on a tank top and a pair of loose jeans, then headed down to the dorm kitchen. This was a building with all the dorm rooms but it was a co-ed. Entering the kitchen I spotted two a couple of figures hanging out in the kitchen. No, how was I suppose to find it if they were watching. I needed it since I hadn't had it yesterday and that was probably one of the reasons I had lost control. Ever since I first came to earth and first tried it it became my addiction and the only thing to truly calm me. It was my one weakness but I couldn't let anyone know that.

Slowly I walked into the kitchen but kept my gaze away from everyone. Trying not to attract attention I began to look through the cabinets but as if not really looking for anything. I had to find it or else go another day without. If I didn't find it I would have to go out and buy some and that was a little awkward for me since Micheal was always the one to buy them for me.

"hey raven what you looking for?" I froze as I heard robin's voice and leaned over to grab a kettle for my tea that I had spotted already. Not saying a word I walked over to the sink and filled it with water.

"tea" I finally answered as I set the kettle on the stove next to a half metal man making food.

"top left cabinet" robin indicated and I nodded at him in thanks. I walked over and opened the cabinet only to find the box of tea bags out f reach. Great this day just kept getting better and better. "need some help?" I heard the amusement in robin's voice as he walked up behind me.

"no I can handle myself thank you" with that said I brought the box down with my powers and walked over to the whistling kettle.

"hey!" a green blur popped in front of me causing me to spill the water inside the kettle on my wrist and I dropped the kettle all together.

"urg" I cradled my burnt wrist and glared at the green boy in front of me.

"eep" suddenly he transformed into a rat before my very eyes and scurried away.

"here let me" robin came to my side and tried to take my wrist.

"I'm fine" with that a blue light covered my wrist and it healed.

"whoa, dude that is awesome" a guy with robin's physic but with a red out fit and hair and a bunch of arrows strapped over his shoulder.

"whatever" I turned and went to the sink levitating the kettle from the ground and to me. Refilling it I set it on the stove and glanced at the metal man who smiled at me I couldn't help it and I spared him a small smile.

"my name is speedy" the red head introduced himself as he outstretched his hand.

"raven" I said and walked past him to grab a cloth to clean the spilled water.

"hey don't worry about that I'm gonna make BB clean that up once he comes back." declared the metal man.

"i don't mind it was my fault for letting my mind get preoccupied" with that I bent down and cleaned the mess. It was actually my fault, I am never surprised because my mind is always aware of my surroundings.

"oh by the way I'm cyborg" the metal man introduced himself and I actually liked him so I took his hand.

"joyous morning to you my dearest friends!" a tall red head came flying in just as the kettle started to whistle. "ooh hello there it is my greatest joy to meet you. My name is Starfire" instead of offering her hand she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"star easy or you'll crush her" cyborg called as he set the table.

"oh forgive me friend I do not know my strength just of yet." I was still trying to catch my breath as everyone sat down and began to eat. Slowly shaking my head I returned to making my tea and started for the stairs to head to my dorm. I needed a lot of meditation before I could face anymore supers.

"hey why don't you eat with us raven?" cyborg called as I was at the stairs.

"sorry need to meditate before classes start" with that said I went to my room and meditated for the remainder of the time before classes.

classes went by fairly quickly for me but I was on edge all day. Two days with out my calming treat and I don't think this place was going to last any longer. I also noticed that everyone wore a superhero uniform I was the only one in my classes in civilian clothes. Guess I would have to bring out my own uniform for tomorrow.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"we got to go shopping again" cyborg told everyone as they entered the dorm rooms building to change into civilian.

"alright lets meet back here in 10 minutes." robin said and everyone nodded as they went to their rooms. He threw on a white button up shirt with a black thin jacket on top and a pair of jeans. Then he headed down to the kitchen for a quick snack but before I entered I heard a low groan. Slowly he looked around the corner and spotted raven looking furiously through all the cabinets for something. She looked desperate and on edge but why? What was she looking for? Never one to be left without answers robin walked into the kitchen.

"what you looking for?" she jumped and stood ridged with her back to him.

"nothing" again she avoided to answer

"well we're going to go grocery shopping. I'm sure you can find your nothing there" he smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I actually agreed to go with them after a lot of inner debate. But I had to get IT or I would go mad.

"i am most glad you decided to accompany us in the buying of the groceries." we had gotten into a fully tricked out cybertronic car. I sat next to star who sat in the middle next to BB. Robin had shotgun and cyborg was diving.

We arrived at the market and I immediately went in search of IT. Many may wonder what IT is and contemplate a lot of things. But in reality its really not that super abnormal. I quickly came to the snack isle and looked down all the shelves. Then there in the middle of the isle IT was there. Bags and flavors of different types of IT. IT was...were Oreos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own teen titans

we were on our way home after almost and hour of grocery shopping. I had found what oreos I wanted and quickly bought them. No one knew what I had bought but I could tell they were curious.

"what did you buy friend raven?" star sat next to me and was eying the bag I had in my lap. I would tell her if it weren't so embarrassing and if oreos were the only thing I had bought. After finding the oreos I headed to the herbs section of the market to get some ingredients that I needed to stock up on. And I also had to get a uniform and I really didn't want any one to see just yet.

"nothing star don't worry about it." I answered and looked out of the window and ignored the stares I got from everyone.

"hey we should all go out clubbing tonight since its Friday and all that." BB leaned forward and popped his head in between the two front seats.

"i don't think so remember last time we tried to sneak out?" cyborg said as Starfire nodded in agreement. So these superheros weren't so perfect after all. I smirked and thought back to all the times me and Micheal snuck out somewhere.

"hey wait raven?" BB addressed me and I knew that this could not end well.

"what?" he smiled and it was put on alert in an instant.

"well I heard that you are telekinetic and stuff so then you should be able to teleport without being noticed" it wasn't even a question and I wasn't the only one who was shocked at his use of his brain for once.

"dude if you can figure that out why are you flunking classes?" cyborg said staring at him through the review mirror.

"because classes don't have anything interesting to offer" BB sat back as if he had solved the problem.

"you seem so confident that she is going to take us" robin said as he looked at me through the side mirror outside.

"what do you mean? Raven you don't want to go?" BB was staring at me like some weirdo and it made my blood boil but I kept my face impassive.

"not my scene" I said simply and turned away to look back out the window.

"well can you at least drop us off and maybe pick us up?" I looked at him and lifted a brow.

"do I look like a taxi service?" he chuckled a little nervously at my irritated tone.

"no I guess not sorry?" BB sat back devastated and it sorta made me feel bad that I was the reason that they couldn't go out.

"maybe tomorrow" I said nonchalantly and I could feel everyone's aurora brightened at the prospect of going clubbing.

~o~o~o~o~o~

_"you will be my portal to that miserable world" my father's voice boomed from everywhere. Yet I couldn't see him, everything was dark._

_ "don't listen to him. Fight it sweety" that's when I heard my mother's strained voice as if she were very weak._

_ "mother? Mother where are you?" I walked through the endless dark but it seemed never ending. Suddenly the dark resided and I walked to the shoreline of jump city. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the water reflected the spiraling colors of the sunrise._

_ All of a sudden the sky was alight with a dark blood red color and the waters became a burning ocean of lava. Fear and a nagging sense of death made me hesitate to turn around. When I did what I saw caused me to scream in horror._

_ The who city was in flames and buildings were reduced to nothing but ruins. This was hell and I knew who had brought this to the world._

_ "you will be my portal to this world child." a gut wrenching fear spread through me as I turned. There he was, Trigon The Terrible, my father on the small island in the middle of the ocean of __lava._

_ "what do you want from me? Leave me alone!" I was on the break of tears with frustration. Then he laughed and it was a dark and demented sound that sent chills down my spine._

_ "fear the day of your 16__th__ birthday child for that is the day of destiny when you shall let me through to this world" the sound of his laughter was mixed with the sound of millions of screaming souls._

_ "NO!"_

~o~o~o~o~o~

"NO!" I shot up in my bed drenched in sweat and my breathing was labored. It had to have been just a dream, nothing more. Rubbing my face with my hands I tried to calm myself before anything else. Why had I dreamed of that and was it real? Looking up I noticed my whole room was a semblance of a battle field. Sighing, I knew this would not go unnoticed and as if wanting to confirm her guess there were a series of knocks at my door.

"Raven?" robin's voice surprised me, not because I didn't expect someone, I just didn't expect that someone to be him. "are you alright?"

"y...yeah...I'm fine" I called back as I pulled m powers under control and started to put everything back where it belonged.

"can I came in?" I froze at his request. Why did he want to come in? No I couldn't let him see me like this. Why did I care what he thought of me anyway? What was happening to me? Sighing, I got up and walked to the door. Before I opened it I deprived my emotions then when I was sure nothing was going to slip I opened the door.

There he stood in a pair of jeans but no shirt. I barely suppressed a blush from spreading across my face. Why was he not wearing a shirt? Trying not to seem effected I tried to look back to him but it was impossible with his well toned body there before me.

"can you go put on a shirt first?" I didn't mean it as a bad thing but I wouldn't be able to stay in control with him so exposed. He looked down and I could swear there was a small tint of red to his cheeks.

"yeah sorry hold on" quickly he jogged towards his room leaving me with an amazing view of his backside. I bit my lower lip as I watched him enter his room; man was that image going to haunt me. Quickly I looked down the hall and yet I didn't see any sign that anyone had heard me or my powers. Then why had robin? Walking back into my room, I left the door ajar so he could let himself in.

"i need a snack" I whispered and went for my little secret that I had hid under my bed. An Oreo would save me from losing control for now. At least until robin stars asking questions. Sighing, I prayed for the strength to deal with robin. Why had I even agreed for him to come in? What was it that caused me to feel this attraction towards him? Who was this guy?

~o~o~o~o~o~

robin grabbed a with button up shirt and threw it on. Then he headed back towards raven's room where he found the door ajar and took it as a sign to go in. he walked in hesitantly and caught raven as she was stuffing something under her bed. Feeling like a peeper he looked away and knocked lightly to announce his presence. She quickly turned to face him with a small look of surprise and hid something behind her back.

"don't worry I won't say anything" he smirked as her eyes went wide and she looked to the ground.

"its..." raven seemed to try and think of an explanation. Robin walked in and closed the door behind him.

"you don't have to explain anything its alright I can keep a secret if can't tell" he pointed to his mask as an example of a secret he had that not many knew. Hesitantly raven brought her hands back into view and had one closed. What could be in there? Robin wondered. Slowly she opened it to reveal a small round thing. It took a while for robin to realize what it was. He moved closer and it turned out to be an Oreo cookie which made him smile. So this ice queen had a sweet tooth or just a taste for oreos.

"well now I know you have good taste" he smirked and walked over to her bed and flopped down and looked at her.

"do have any more. They kinda are my weakness." he rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrassed. He saw raven smile and flop down beside him then she reached under her bed and pulled out a bag.

"my secret stash." she opened the bag to reveal a whole package of oreos, double stuffed. "i have a sort of addiction to these things" she looked down a little embarrassed at confessing this secret to robin. Robin smirked and reached into the bag and grabbed an Oreo.

"well what a coincidence–" raven looked up to see a smirk on his face as he ate the Oreo "so do i"


	5. authors note

Ok hey everyone I'm sorry for not writing for a while but I have been getting too much from school but I'm back to writing and I SHOULD have the next chapter or so up buy Friday OR Saturday. But it would help a lot if you guys can tell me what you think and if you have ideas you want then just tell me that's what I love, to get reviews good or bad I don't care.

Thanks yours truly Natashikia


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i don't own teen titans

as i walked down the hall i noticed everyone doing the same. slowly i kept to the edge of the crowd and passed a door that read robin. pausing for a moment i contemplating the idea of knocking and talking to robin but decided he was probably already up and about. folling crowd i ended up in the kitchen and everything to move in fastplay. people came in and out in a rush and i had to take hold of the edge of the counter. then the tea kettle whistled and i pratically jumped and a couple of cups shattered making everyone near stop and stare.

"hey raven" cyborg came in and gave everyone a look that made them turn and continue on their way.

"thanks" i said as i used my powers to clean up my mess.

"don't worry they just don't want some big problem to mess up their little world." he took out a cup and began to make coffee.

"so what morning classes you got?" i had already memorized my schedule.

"adavanced nuclear fussion, AP calculis and study of transendentalism." all of which were my favorite. i like this school much more than any other. micheal would have loved this place espesially since martial arts and psychic classes.

"wow you a smart one aren't you? looks like robin is going to have some competion" i light blush touched my cheeks at his statement.

"who said my name?" robin came in and as i turned to look at him he winked at me. the rest of his friends followed behind him.

"i did man what took you so long? raven here almost got trampled by the mass" again i was going to blush but this time supressed it. robin looked concerned but i shook my head and went back to my tea. i felt like i was missing something from my daily routine but what could it be.

"so where are we going today after morning classes?" beastboy asked as he grabbed something out of the fridge that didn't even look like food. "don't know" robin came up beside me and took out a bowl no doubt to eat ceral. then he slipped his right hand next to my tea cup and opened it to reveal an oreo. a smile spread across my face as i took it silently and secretrly. he looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked then walked away.

"hey raven have you decided if you are going to do us that favor yet?" beastboy asked 'there went my good mood' i thought as i turned around to face them, after eating the oreo.

"i don't know but...maybe" he looked anxious as did everyone else. how long had it been since they last went out?

"dude chill she wil tell us when and if she wants to k?" cyborg took his breakfast to the dinning room as he and beastboy began to argue. everyone left shortly after introducing themselves leaving me and robin alone and again i felt the need to blush.

"how did you sleep?"i was tempted to say i had dreamed he had come into my room after a nightmare but that would be wierd right?

"no more nightmares?" that caused me to snap my head towards him.

"so you did come to my room lst night?" my shock made him laugh and i glared at him.

"yeah and i want to thank you" i was puzzled for a long moment, wasn't i suppose to be the one to say thank you?

"for what?" he walked over to me and took my hand in his lifting it between us, now i did blush.

"for letting me in" then he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. no one did that in this era and yet here he was. he probably didn't know but this was one of most intimate forms of greeting on my planet. my face was extremly red and i thouhgt it wierd that my powers had yet to make something explode.

"r...robin" my voice seemed foriegn to me at first but i quickly recovered and pulled m hand away.

"you shouldn't be thanking me" i pulled my hood up and turned back to my tea.

"why?" he stood behind me stil and his aurora reached out to me in a soothing warmth that i wanted to just relish in. he was so naive and ignorant of the dangers being close to me could bring him. the nightmare of last night flashed through my mind and i broke my tea cup cutting my hand.

"ouch" instantly robin was at my side and gently looking at my hand. had anyone else heard? taking a cloth from close by, he wiped my hand and looked it over.

"nothing bad, probably won't leave a scar" i smirked and stared at my hand, about to heal it myself when he pulled me with him.

"what are you doing?" he just pulled me into the bathroom of the hallway and, closing the door behind us, began to tend my hand. once he was finished wrapping he kissed it yet again and an emotion began to bubble within me. i had to supress it before my powers got out of control. "there just try not to put too much force on it and you should be ok." i was going to tell him i could just heal myself but for once i wanted to let things take their corse and see how my own body would deal with this damage i caused it.

"thanks" i smiled and craddled my hand to my chest as if a priecios treasure, which in retrospect it was. there weren't many lessons about life that my mother had not taught me and this was one of them. allow things to take their own corse. she had even forbade me from using my powers for mudane things and healing this simple injury was mudane if you ask me.

"ok now lets get to class before we get in trouble or someone finds us in here. they might get the wrong idea." he winked and i thought it might not be that bad if they got that idea right? as we walked out a bell sounded and i recognised it as a school bell.

"guess bells rule this place too." i commented as we followed the crowd that went out of the dorm house.

"yeah guess this place isn't that different right?" he looked around and i thought of that question for a moment and my mouth suddenly spoke before i could think.

"no there is something here that no other place has" he turned to me with a look of puzzlment as he thouhgt it over.

"well having supers doesn't count" i chuckled and shook my head.

"no, you" then surprising both him and me i put my hand on his chest, leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. WHAT THE HELL! ***********************************************************************************

hahaha ok this last part was funny to me. tell me what you guys think. sorry i took so long and i really wanted to post this friday but i didn't plan on all the drama of school coming down on me. but i'll hurry and write more. suggestions are still welcome and if you want anything in particular to happen please tell me cuz i always want to please my readers.

i am so sorry for breaking my promise of updating on Saturday but my computer had a virus and until now i could put the next chapter up. tell me what you think and tonight i will stay up writing at least 2 chapters and have it up around tomorrow afternoon. k thanks for understanding


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: i don't own teen titans

robin's hand flew to his cheek and looked at a shocked raven. he didn't know what to do much less say.

"i...oh my god i don't know what got over me i'm sorry" looking almost frantic raven enveloped herself in darkness and disappeared before robin could say anything. cyborg walked up to robin and slapped him in the back breaking him out of his stupor.

"what's wrong with you man?"robin touched his cheek again before answering.

"i don't know cy, i don't know.

i came to my room and quickly looked around frantic to get my emotions under control.

'wait' suddenly i froze and then i heard laughing coming from inside my head. glaring at no one in particular, i sat on my bed lotus style and, levitating, went into my inner world.(a/n: don't remember what its called so if you could help me that would be awesome.) in the center of a mars like world i called to her emotions.

"hey there raven how you been." it was happiness who asked as they all smiled even anger.

"it was you humor wasn't it?" for the first time i saw mischief in humor but that was impossible. they were each an emotion of me and all their actions and expressions where of that one emotion.

"actually for one no it wasn't humor?" that voice was strange and yet familiar to me and i turned to see me. well what looked like me, she had long hair where mine was short and wore a two piece bathing suit looking out fit with a cape and her color was red but not of anger but blood red like...lust.

"its not possible you can't be here" lust was an emotion i had long since thought gone. during my women days she would take over and try to mate with everything that moved. it had taken me years to control her and yet she still got stronger during those days. so i had no choice but to face her and banish her to the far ends of my inner world. but she was back and i knew there was something different about her.

"did you miss me my dear raven?" lust sauntered around me and i saw the same mischief in her as i did in humor. what was going on?

"what are you doing here?"i watched her ever step cautious of what ever move she made.

"well you see i was watching you and of what decisions you were making. now i think that that is unfair that you get to chose what is right or wrong...and they agree with me" she waved a hand to incorporate all the rest of the emotions.

"well there isn't much i can do about that because you all know that i can't let any of you out. you are all connected directly to my powers." lust smirked as if expecting me to say this.

"you see its all hers and i bet she will say we are hers as well." she turned away from me and looked at the other emotions and i saw the same emotion multiplied, anger. "we have the ability to be our own and control the power WE were given."

"no this is not possible we are all one part of one whole but to come together would set loose the power and given...Trigon the door her wants!" they seemed to simmer down and it gave me hope that i could put things back together. then a voice came form behind all my emotions and fear came forward.

"with joining comes completion and possible destruction and separation leads to self destruction and complete destruction of everything else. in the end everything leads to destruction. so what risk can we take and change the way things have been?" she looked at me and a sad expression crossed her face and i quickly looked for sadness and didn't see her. where was she? could it be possible that my emotions were merging together?

"please give me some time to figure out a way to make it all work." they all looked at each other but lust looked at me with defying eyes and i knew she would do anything to get her way. then bravery walked forward and addressed me.

"very well we will give you 3 days and if in those three days you don't consider us we will push but other than that we will leave you to think. then after the 3 days we will call you and if you haven't come up with anything we will take over." she stood stone faced in front of me and i could do nothing but admire how powerful she looked, this was me at times. nodding i turned to leave.

"what am i going to do?" i whispered to myself in despair. sighing i got up and headed for classes. after all i still wanted to finish school no matter what.

Later that night i sat in my room and paced furiously. what was i suppose to do? if i let them out my...our...the powers will get out of hand. i wanted to keep from being nothing but a destructive disaster. i sighed and thought about the day.

after my talk with my emotions i went through the day isolated and 'emotionless'. they had been telling the truth when they said they would leave me alone but...

a knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts, it was robin. i knew from his aurora and i knew he wanted to talk about what happened this morning. since i have been avoiding him all day i guess he had no choice but to get me when i was in my room.

sighing i got up and walked to the door, there wasn't any use putting it off.

"hey" robin looked at me with sincere happiness and it made my heart clench, so much for my emotions leaving me alone.

"what can i do for you?" for any other person i would have just said go away but robin was my friend and in this short time dear to me.

"i was wondering if we could talk" i could have easily told him i was too tired and he wouldn't have pushed but he deserved better so i opened my door and let him in.

"what is it you want to talk about?" as if i didn't know

"well first i wanted to know how your first day went" he smiled and i was dumbfounded that he would put me before his own curiosity.

"well...it was by fine kinda just like any other school classwork and homework as well." i smiled and looked as he laid back on my bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"i remember wanting to get out of normal school and do something more exciting but that was probably because i was stuck in a private school. now i'm here and honestly i sometimes wish i could go back to that school. i mean don't get me wrong this place is awesome but i feel..." there was a sad expression on his face that made me want to go to him but i didn't.

'don't ignore us' came lust's warning in my head and i went and sat next to robin

"what is it you feel robin?" he looked at me and though i couldn't SEE his eyes i knew what they showed, fear. my deal with my emotions made them able to reach out and so i was stricken with feeling and laid a gentle hand on robin's cheek.

"i'm afraid raven" sensing the fear and hearing it in his voice were two different things. my heart clenched as he moved to lay his head in my lap and clenched my leotard in his hands.

"what are you afraid of robin?" i ran my hand through his hair soothingly as i didn't know what else to do.

"this...if i...become like br- batman...people's lives will be in my hands..." a sob came from him and i gasped in shock as i felt tears sting my eyes as well.

"don't worry that isn't for a while and by then you'll be ready.

"but-"

"just take things a step at a time" before i could blink he sat up and stared me in the eyes.

"that doesn't work what if i'm not prepare? what if i let someone die? what if i have to choose between two lives? i can't handle that! i'm not good enough! no one should depend on me as they did!" tear ran down the bottom of his mask and he dropped his head. who were 'they'?

"their lives were in my hands as well and i let them die. i wasn't good enough..." i put my hands in his shoulders and he looked up at me

"who robin?" my voice was a surprising soft

"my parents" he whispered on a sob and then brought me into a hug and did something i would never have thought possible, he cried.

ok i got really into this chapter. i liked it but i want to know what you all think and i'm sorry for not posting for a while but one school projects are piling up and two my computer has been giving me problems but i am on break now so i will do my best to write more but bear with me k?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

i sat looking at my dark wall and thinking hard about what life had surprised me with. looking down i sighed at robin's sleeping face. his head was on my lap and i was running my hand through his hair. he had fallen asleep after exposing his fears to me and i had not had the heart to wake him. it was only 9 so curfew would not be broken if i let him sleep a little while more.

he had lost his parents and blames himself for it. that was the sort of thing you don't tell many people so the fact that he told me said something. i was someone he trusted and it hurt me to know that i didn't deserve that trust. my fate was set and i would soon be the cause of hiss and everyone else's death. why was life so cruel?

"i don't deserve the trust that you give me" though i meant it to be a silent and unheard confession robin turned and looked at me.

"and why is that?" i was shocked that he wasn't asleep any more and a blush stained my cheeks so i had to look away. but his hand turned me back to look at him.

"i'm not a hero and i won't bring anything good to this world" i was ashamed of myself now and i didn't know what else to do but keep looking at him.

"no one is a hero raven there are only those who try to be and you don't know what you can bring to the planet. the future isn't set in stone and it is always changing." this time he was the one to caress my cheek. it was a lover's caress and for some reason i couldn't let myself feel like it was wrong.

"i know what i know...if you did you would hate me and you would have all the right." i can't say if that was the moment i fell in love with robin but it seems that was when my feelings for him went beyond friendship. he sat up and faced me and oh so slowly put my hands on his mask.

"i trust you with everything i am" i was about to pull away but he made me take hold of his mask and i knew he wanted me to do it. he wanted me to see him as he was and who he was. with shaking hands i pulled off the mask to reveal the most beautiful bright baby blue eyes.

my breath caught as i looked deep into those heavily expressive eyes. had i been told what this moment would lead to i would have never believed it. so much was going on in one day i was surprised something hadn't blown up. then something even more surprising happened, robin's face came close to mine. i knew what he wanted but could i let myself go like that? could i risk it? one look in his eyes and i could not stop myself.

i closed the gap between our mouths and was enveloped in a bombardment of feelings. a flame started from my lips and spread to the rest of my body and increased in intensity degree by slow degree. my hands wrapped around his neck and into his hair. his hands came to lay on my hips and the impossible happened, i became more hot. how was all this possible? i vaguely noticed that my powers weren't lashing out.

then my attention was brought back to robin as he gently nudged me to lay back on the bed. where would this go? would i let it go as far as it can go? he pulled back and i was gasping for air as he layed his on mine.

"raven...?" he asked as breathless as i was and my mind was a little clouded so it took me a while to answer.

"yes" i breathed out as i tried to focus but it was not easy with robin's body pressed against mine.

"will you...be...accept to be my...girlfriend?" a blush crossed over robin's cheeks and it took me a while to understand why and then my eyes widened as realization dawned on me.

"what?Why?" the questions came before i could think. well the what was plain to answer since i had heard him clearly and the why was as clear as day in his eyes. but could i do it?

'let us guide you that's what we are here for raven' wisdom's voice came into my head and i could feel all my emotions answer for me at once. tears ran down my face as sadness and fear cried out and a smile crossed as happiness and humor showed themselves.

"yes i will" was torn from my heart as love and lust forced themselves to be heard. not being able to hold back any more i pulled him into another kiss and i felt my powers cocoon us rather than lash out into the world.

could this really be happening? if it was a dream i didn't want it to end.

his hands roamed over my body slowly, trying to see if i was alright with what he did. i arched my back as he began to kiss down my neck and a moan escaped my lips. ecstasy took hold of my body and lust tried to take control but I wanted to experience this as myself and she was just a part of me. so i would take lead and she would be in with the rest of my emotions.

i can't say if i would have been able to stop myself that night but we did and that is what is important. a knock made us stop and come back down to earth and reality. my leotard was unzipped and almost exposed my chest and robin's cape was gone and his shirt was half way up. we were panting and so close, it burned when we breathed because our stomachs touched every time.

"he raven! sorry to interrupt but have you got an answer for the club thing!" robin groaned and buried his head in my chest causing me to half gasp and half moan.

"he has the worst timing ever"

ok now this is where things get rated M. now there will be lemons but i need to know if its too soon or what? and i'm thinking of bringing someone else into this story but don't know when and one last thing...what do you guys think so far? and critics? good or bad i don't care.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: it took me a while to start writing again. I'm sorry but with school piling stuff on me I didn't have time to write hope all you can forgive me.

It took a minute for robin to get up and compose himself and for me to get my breathing back to normal rate. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up it seemed. My emotions were in an uproar in nevermore.

"Ready?" robin asked and held out his hand.

What was it about him that attracted me to him? I barely knew him and yet I was willing to put my emotions in his hands. Something was really wrong with me; maybe I had been too long on this planet. I took robin's offered hand and took a deep breath before we opened the door. The others were surprised to say the least. If I had a dime for every time their mouths opened and closed like fishes, I would be a millionaire.

"What did you want beast boy?" my voice was back to its monotone even though I was holding robin's hand. The fact that I was opening up to him didn't mean I had to open up to everyone else. Without really thinking about it, I pulled my hood up and returned to my usual reclusive stance. The only difference now was the fact that I was holding robin's hand.

"You want to tell what is going on here boy wonder?" CY asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Raven and I are official now" he had some pride in his voice when he declared this.

I wondered for a moment if this was real to him or if I was just a prize. Once in the past a guy had acted like he loved me only to win a bet he had with a group of friends. Had robin done the same? Was he boasting he had won the bet? My emotions were having a revolution and causing all kinds of havoc to be happening inside my head. I couldn't think and they weren't helping at all.

"Oh I am so happy for you both my dear friends" without warning Starfire pulled both me and Robin into a bone crushing hug.

"Star please let us breath" Robin said in a raspy voice because of lack of air. Everyone chuckled as Star let go of us.

"So…raven?" Beast boy got my attention and looked shy with his hands behind his back and he was twirling his foot like a small child.

"Are you 4?" I was not amused that he still trying to get me to take them clubbing. Then he surprised me completely by pouting and turning into a small green kitten. Those big eyes looked pleadingly at me and I would have turned away but almost all my emotions cried out awes. Great now all he would have to do would be turn into this stupid cat and I would have to do what my emotions said. I should strangle him for this.

"I will kill you when you change back." I threatened and crossed my arms over my chest in defeat. Everyone smiled and Star picked up beast boy while cooing over how cute he looked.

"Let's leave a half hour after curfew so the coast will be clear." CY said and everyone agreed. I was left alone with robin and that caused my emotions to become restless.

"You going to club with us?" he put his hands on my upper arms as he asked this. I was tempted to say yes but I felt uncomfortable in crowds.

"I don't like crowds and I don't have an outfit to wear." He looked sad but didn't push for me to go instead he just kissed me and pulled me close.

"Alright then I'll just have to take you out somewhere else some other time," he leaned in close to my ear "I promise to behave and be a good boy" he was being sincere and it warmed me on the inside that he would promise this without having me ask it of him.

"Have fun" I told him and kissed him softly on the lips before nudging him towards him room. He chuckled but turned to leave anyway.

It was a hassle getting everyone to the club since beast boy had asked raven to take us all the way to the club. She had compromised to drop us off half way and that was as much as she would give even when beast boy threatened to turn into a kitty cat. He didn't do it only because she had threatened to send to another dimension where cats were a delicacy.

"Robin your new girlfriend is a freak" I vein throbbed in my forehead as I resisted the urge to hit him. He just didn't know when to keep his mouth closed.

"At least she isn't kitty" everyone went quiet as we all remembered my worst decision so far. Kitty had been the daughter of a mutant bug man and had had a really unhealthy obsession with me. When I had dated her it was a nightmare for me and everyone else. I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of the sound of something being hit. I turned to see cyborg had hit beast boy upside the head.

"She told robin to not kill you because she wanted the pleasure of doing it herself but I promised no such thing so keep your mouth shut." I smiled as I remembered her glaring daggers at beast boy as she said that. Then she had gotten a malicious grin as she most likely got ideas of what to do to him.

"Alright, alright, let's just go bring the house down and party!" beast boy jumped up in the air


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have received good reviews on the story so far but it apparently is choppy in places and I will admit I have spelling problems so please give me some slack in that department. I will try my hardest to stop making it so choppy but I have a book I am writing on the side and it is taking most of effort to keep it going. If any of you would like to read my book and leave reviews go to .org/writing/natashikia/782170/ . Other than that here is chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Robin watched the dance floor as he took a swing of his drink. It was hard to believe he would be content to just sit back and watch as his friends went out onto the dance floor to try and get lucky. He was usually in the middle of all that but now he just couldn't find it in him to do something that might seem wrong in raven's eyes. He was really hooked on her and they had only known each other for a little while.

"Do you believe in love at first sight" a girl walked up and leaned in close to robin. She wore a red mini skirt and a tight black funnel shirt. She reeked of alcohol and maybe some drugs.

"Yes I do actually" without another word robin took his drink and headed to the dance floor to find his friends. He didn't need to be here when his mind was at JL high with his girlfriend. He had meant what he said to the drunken girl; robin did believe in love at first sight because he had experienced it with raven.

"Hey CY" robin found cyborg dancing with a girl. He had a drink in one hand and his other was on the girl's waist. Not once had cyborg ever been anything but a gentleman to a girl and this was no exception. The girl continuously wanted CY's hand somewhere else but he firmly declined.

"Hey robin, did you finally decide to dance?" CY knew the reason robin didn't want to dance but he told robin that it was ok if he danced just as long as it didn't lead to anything.

"No I was going to head back to the school" robin had to yell in order for CY to hear him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see beast boy was shit faced and dancing with a girl but it was more like something you would see on animal planet than on a club dance floor.

"Alright I'll tell everyone else" CY said and stopped dancing to watch as robin walked away from him. He was always worried about his friends and robin was no exception.

Robin walked to the door and suddenly stopped. He could feel eyes on him and it wasn't the normal adoring eyes he got from fans. Someone was watching his every move and he hadn't noticed it. His training kicked in then and he knew what he had to do.

He turned around to look at the club and scanned every inch where there was light even where there wasn't.

"Hey Robin what's up?" CY had seen robin stop and look suspiciously around and he was now on alert.

"Someone has been watching me but I didn't notice until now and I can't pinpoint where they are." Robin said and looked around once again.

"Let's just all go home. We can figure it out later. Besides bb can't stand up right anymore anyway." CY said the last statement with a laugh and pointed to where star was practically carrying a very drunk beast boy.

"We leaving already man?" speedy asked as he came out of the crowd with a blonde attached to his arm.

"Yeah we are, so say good bye to your Barbie and lets go" robin was on edge and everyone could tell so they didn't argue.

"Wait how do we contact Raven to come pick us up?" speedy asked

"Don't worry I got that covered" CY touched some things on his mechanical arm and a blue rectangle appeared.

"Hello?" Raven's voice came from CY's arm and everyone looked shocked.

"Hey Rae we are back at the spot you dropped us off at. Can you come pick us up?" CY surprised everyone by talking to raven as if he had known her all his life.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" after that CY cut the connection and looked to everyone else.

"What?" he asked but no one said anything because suddenly a raven shadow appeared out of the ground in front of them.

I walked towards everyone and I could see the surprised looks on their faces; it would take time for them to get use to that. Robin came up to me without hesitation though and pulled me into an embrace. I allowed it without any struggle since during the time that were at the club, I had sort of made peace with my emotions. They still wanted equal rights but they were willing to listen to a proposal I had but I had yet to think it through completely.

"Did you all have fun?" I asked as robin and I separated and I looked at everyone. That is when I noticed beast boy in star's arms. A malicious smile took over my lips and everyone looked worriedly at beast boy and they all felt sorry for him.

"Let's go before anyone sees us" speedy said as he came from behind a tree and was zipping up his pants. That was just unfair for guys to have the ability to relieve themselves at any time anywhere but we women had to go in the bathroom.

"Alright" I turned to bring my soul self out again but stopped when I felt a presence somewhere in the surrounding area. But it wasn't just someone walking by; someone was watching us. Instantly I was on alert and everyone became alerted when I began to look in every direction with my hands glowing.

"I knew someone was watching us" Robin said as he came to stand beside me. It was quiet as everyone got into a defensive position and looked in every direction. It took a while but after a couple of minutes the feeling of being watched was gone.

"I have a bad feeling about this" speedy said as everyone got into a closer circle.

"Let us go home" star looked at me pleadingly and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I called my soul self to us and before I took us back to the school, I saw a tongue of flame in the distance but I didn't give it much importance.

"So that is where you are? Don't worry Raven, I will come for you" a figure said to himself in the shadows of the trees. He watched as Raven and the others let their guard down and then turned to the direction they had come.

"First I will make them pay for taking you away" he said this with a sadistic smile on his masked face and went in the direction of the club.

"We will be together again Raven" he said as he watched his destruction progress over the club, before disappearing into the night, that dark spoken promise still hanging in the air.

A/N: I know this wasn't as long as you all wanted it but it was where I thought would be a good place to stop.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: okay sorry for taking so long to update. I have just read all of the reviews and yes even yours tokyogirl0093. I am so happy that you all like my story so much and I will do my best to make this story worth the time you guys take to read my story. Thanks all of you and keep the reviews coming ok.

Michael opened his eyes to the sound of rustling leaves. The sun was beating down on his face and his body felt drained.

"What happened?" Michael asked in a voice that croaked.

He sat up slowly and let his eyes adjust to the mid-afternoon sun. He was in the middle of an old deer trail surrounded by over gown weeds and tree roots. On wobbly legs, he got up and looked down both directions of the trail.

"Okay inny miny minny mo! I guess I'm going this way" Michael said as he pointed to his left side. He squared his shoulders and heaved a great sigh then started on the long walk to civilization.

I looked through my books all night while the others had been at the club in hopes that I could find a way to give my emotions what they wanted without risking the destruction of the world. But I hadn't found squat and it was frustrating me to no end. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall while I let my mind wander in search of any lead.

"Robin! Wake Up Dude!" I heard CY yell as he pounded on robin's door. But robin wasn't in. His room...robin had wanted to bring a bit of the club experience to me so he had come to my room and we had danced until every song from his Ipod had been played. Then we had lain down on my bed to talk and had fallen asleep together.

I looked over to robin's sleeping form and smiled sweetly at his serene mask less face. Since we had the day off I had wanted to let him sleep so I hadn't told him to go back to his room.

Without waking robin, I got out of the bed and went to my door. In the hallway I could see CY was frantically pacing.

"Robin isn't in his room. What did you need CY?" I closed the door quietly behind me as I stepped closer to CY.

"Do you know where he is?" CY looked around with a worried expression on his face.

"He is in my room. Hold on I'll go wake him." I went into my room and shook robin.

"Mmmm five more minutes" he groaned and turned onto his stomach.

"Oh come on robin if it's this hard to wake you every morning then I think I will just dump you and save myself the trouble." I said exasperated and crossed my arms over my chest. Suddenly, robin shot up in bed and looked to his right where I had been sleeping and then looked frantically around the room until his eyes landed on me.

"I had the worst dream. You got mad about me being hard to wake up and threatened to dump me" robin slowed down in his tirade

"I did threaten you with that since I am trying to tell you CY is outside with something important to tell you." I uncrossed my arms a reached for his cape that was thrown over a chair in the corner of my room.

"What time is it?" he stood and stretched his arms in the air causing his muscles to strain against his suit. There was a stirring in the pit of my stomach that startled me. I put my hand on my stomach in wonder at what was happening to me.

"Are you alright?" Robin came to a stop in front of me and put his hands on my upper arms.

"Yeah I just had this strange feeling but it's nothing to worry about. Just hurry and get this on and go outside. CY is looking for you about something real important." I held his cape out for him as I said this. His expression turned worried as he took his cape and turned towards the door.

Once outside, Robin put on a serious face as he walked to Cyborg. Cyborg was pacing up and down the hall with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Cyborg?" robin asked as he came to a stop in front of Cyborg.

"Dude, the club was raided last night right after we left. Batman is in the headmaster's office right now. Apparently, he found evidence that indicates someone from the school did it." Cyborg explained in a hushed tone as some students passed by.

"What about the security cameras? They have to have watched them first" Robin asked in a tight voice.

"The tapes were all fried. Apparently who ever did this has thought ahead to fry the tapes." Cyborg explained in an irritated tone.

"Well what evidence does Batman have?" I asked as I was thinking of how using my powers to track down this person.

"Traces of Dark Energy" Batman's voice came from down the hall with the answer.

"What?" I could hardly keep the surprise from my voice. Batman stood at the end of the hall with some people behind him. One was green with a blue cloak falling around him. The other was in a complete red suit and lighting bolts where his ears should be. He looked like kid flash only older.

"Raven I need you to come with us" Batman said in his usually emotionless voice.

"Why?" Robin asked in a dangerously challenging tone and stepped forward.

"She is the only Dark creature within a hundred miles of this place. We have to take her in for questions" Batman said in a lowered voice with a frigged edge.

"No" robin defiantly said

_'He__is__protecting__you!'_happiness squealed

I almost gasped from the shock of having one of my emotions talking in my head. They had indeed gotten more powerful in this short amount of time. Speaking of time I was running out of time before my deadline to find a solution to the problem with my emotions.

_'Not__now__happiness.__I__am__in__a__bit__of__a__jam__right__now__and__I__need__my__head__clear__so__I__can__think'_ I thought in an irritated voice.

_'It__is__a__situation__that__can__affect__all__of__us_Raven. _I__think__we__have__a__right__to__be__involved.'_Lust purred into my head and I could feel the rising pressure of my emotions as the tried to take control because I wasn't letting them have a say.

_'Fine,__fine.__Have__it__your__way.__Stay__in__my__head__but__please__don't__make__me__do__anything__I__don't__want__to.__Since__you__don't__want__me__to__leave__you__out__of__life__decisions.__I__think__I__should__get__to__say__I__don't__want__to__do__something.__Its__only__fair.'_My emotions seemed to simmer down and didn't say anything else. They were all about fairness now apparently.

"I said no batman! She didn't do anything. The only reason she was there– "

"Its alright Robin, I will go with them" I interrupted robin's rant and took a step forward. With a nervous fluttering in my gut, I turned to robin and leaned up to kiss his lips reassuringly.

"But this isn't right" robin cupped my cheek tenderly and looked into my eyes with a gently, loving gaze that made me want to tear up. But I would not do that in front of anyone but robin, when we were alone.

"I have nothing to hide so why should I fear what they have to ask me?" I kissed robin on the lips one last time before going to stand in front of Batman.

"Ready?" Batman asked with a stone cold expression.

I nodded and walked behind him as he was leaving. The other two men were flanking me, like body guards. With one last look back I saw everyone gathered around robin but he wasn't paying them any attention. He was starring at me with determination.

'I will make everything right' is what his gaze told me.

_'That__is__sexy'_Lust purred in my mind

I inwardly groaned, this was going to be a long interrogation. Someone kill me now.

A/N: Okay awesome? Not? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Too slow? Too fast? Give me some feed back people.


	12. Chapter 12

_'You can't just keep ignoring me Raven' _Lust said cockily

She had not stopped talking in my head since we had left the school. Now we were in a car on our way to some interrogation place, I assumed.

_'I'm not ignoring you, I just choose not to answer you. Now stop bothering me. I'm trying to think of what to do. Somehow I think they will see me as the one responsible no matter what I say. After all they do know that I blew up the school.' _lust didn't seem to get the hint because she kept on talking.

"Hey Bats? How much longer?" flash asked from the back seat of the car.

Batman ignored him and kept driving with John beside him in the front passenger seat.

_'Oh he is a cute one. And he is lightning fast, there are so many _wonderful _things that can be done with someone like that' _lust hinted with a purr in her voice.

_'Oh Azar, please help me. Lust get control of yourself and go away. I am not interested in flash.' _I thought and then looked out the window to see where we were going. Lust had taken my advice and left my mind for the moment. With some peace in my mind, I could finally think things through.

Suddenly, there was an explosion to the right which caused batman to swerve to the left.

"Damn" batman cursed and brought the car to the right sharply as another explosion came from the left.

My hands were bond in front of me and the alien man John had bound my powers with my consent of course. No need for my powers if I had nothing to hide right? Wrong, I should have known that fate would throw something my way to mess things up.

"Hold on!" batman called out to all the occupants of the car.

The car went into the air in that moment and flipped a couple of times. There was nothing but the sound of Raven's fading scream was left as the car fell off of the bridge into the raging river below.

"Dude, robin what are you going to do?" Beast boy asked as he tried to keep up with robin's fast pace.

"I'm going to talk to headmistress* and get this mess cleaned up. They had no right to take her without any real concrete proof. Just because there was dark energy at the club doesn't mean she was the one to attack it. I know for sure that she wasn't there after we left." robin was steaming and not paying much attention to the words he was venting to the rest of the team that was trailing behind him.

"And how exactly do you know for sure that she wasn't there last night?" Cyborg asked in a brotherly protective voice.

"Because we stayed in the same room last night! Is that what you wanted to hear Cyborg?" Robin lost his temper and turned on Cyborg with all his pent up energy. Cyborg was tempted to take robin's bait and start a fight but he could see that robin was upset about what was being done to raven.

Before they could say anymore, headmasterShiera and two of the school guards came rushing down the hallway. Shiera looked worry stricken and only one thing could cause their composed headmistress to look so freaked; batman had been hurt.

They quickly went after her in the direction of the front entrance. Everyone thought the same thing at that moment; raven had been with batman. At the entrance there were five figures slugging in to the main hall. Three of those figures were drenched in water and leaning against the two school guards for support.

"What happened?" Shiera asked as she ran to batman and looked him over. He seemed unhurt but exhausted none the less.

"Where is Raven?" Robin stepped up next to Shiera and demanded the answer.

"Taken" Batman said in shame for the fact that it had happened while he was there.

"How?" Robin barely concealed his anger as he realized that he had let raven go and now she was taken.

"We were on our way to see Doctor Fate but then we were attacked. It was just like the attack on that club. Then when we got on shore Raven was being taken away unconsciously by someone in a completely black bodysuit that has a red-x placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red-X's on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles and a black cape that has an ash-gray interior. His mask consists of a white skull, which has no lower jaw, on a black full-face mask and a red-x going starting on his forehead and with a point of the x is ending beneath his right eye." Batman recalled in detail what the person who had taken raven looked like.

"Where?" Robin was already going over a plan on tracking down this guy and getting raven back. The others would demand to come with him no doubt, so he would make sure that his plans included them.

"The bridge off of Chesly rd. But don't bother looking for something to lead to her because we already searched. We have to wait" Batman told robin in a stern commanding tone.

"You can wait but I won't" robin said as he by passed batman and the others and headed for the exit. He would find Raven if it was the last thing he did.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Beast boy asked as he waded into the water behind cyborg.

Starfire was flying above trying to see if anything relevant was floating in the waters down stream. Robin was chest deep in water and about to go under water to search for a clue as to where raven could be. But before he can, something flies in front of him and hits the water.

"Don't bother looking for her in there" A masculine voice calls from somewhere behind the group. They all turn in unison to see a dark dressed figure on the edge of the bridge. He was wearing a skull mask just as batman had described him.

"What have you done with her?" robin demanded as he reached for something in his utility belt.

"She is safe...for now. I have big plans for her. You see I have been watching her for many years and I have come to the conclusion that she is meant for greater things and yet she is too...timid I guess you could say. Her powers can reach much farther levels than she could imagine but not alone apparently, so that is where I come in. No one will underestimate her and hurt her again. But for that to happen she must lose control and hand it over to someone else." the masked figure pointed to himself

"You are insane" Beast boy stated flatly in one of his few moments of seriousness.

"Perhaps but she is losing control and soon she will have to give herself over to someone willingly. That someone will be me. Whether she know it or not. You are all just puppets helping the process along. Especially you" the masked man pointed at robin as he said this.

"What are talking about?" robin didn't like being a part of anyone's plans especially if it affected those he cared about.

"Keep making her FEEL, boy wonder. Her weakness comes from her emotions and soon they will over power her and she will lose control. That school she destroyed is only a drop of her true powers. Once her full powers are released the world will fall to its knees." the masked man cackled and threw smoke bombs towards the young heroes.

The smoke cleared and the teens were left starring at an empty space. Robin starred and tried to process what had just been revealed to him. Could it be true that he was causing raven's weakening? What was he going to do?

"Here" cyborg handed a X shaped boomerang that the masked figure had thrown into the water to get their attention.

"Come on we have work to do" robin said as he stowed away the boomerang in his belt for later inspection.

"Damn" I murmured as I pried myself from the tight grasps of unconsciousness. There was a throbbing in my head that indicated I had I blow to the head. I tried to raise my hand to rub my aching head but I discovered my hands were bound behind my back. Just to assess my situation, I tried moving my legs too but found them tied as well.

Great, now I was completely useless and I had no idea what had happened. Now I had to find a way out of where ever I was and get back to robin and the others.

_'maybe we could help you raven' _knowledge intersected my train of thought and added her input.

_'not now, first thing is first. We have to find out what the situation is and get some answers.' _ I told her and the rest of my emotions as nicely as I dared.

My eyes had finally gotten adjusted to the darkness of the room I was being held in and I began to scan the room for any signs of escape or life. The place looked like an old abandoned basement with no windows. The air reeked of old dust and it rasped against my lungs. From where I sat it was hard to see anything but the columns that probably kept the building up. It was dark but light came from somewhere and if I had any chance of escaping, I would have to find out where that light was coming from.

"ugh" came a groan from somewhere in the basement.

"who is there?" I called out in the direction of where the groan had come from. It might be a friend or foe, I didn't really know but I was willing to take the risk.

"What happened? Where am I?" Micheal's voice filled the musky basement air.

"M...Micheal?" my breath caught in my throat as his name carried with it a ball of emotions. It just couldn't be true, could it?

"Raven is that you?" His voice was laced with surprise and worry.

"I'm over here" my voice came out raspy and I fought against the emotional storm that wanted to come out.

_'Raven we won't be denied.' _my emotions said in my head and it took all I had to keep them in order.

_'please not now' _I begged my emotions so this moment would not be destroyed along with everything else around me.

_'only this once' _wisdom said and I felt my emotions reside into the never-never.

"Raven"

Suddenly, Micheal's face filled my vision and I forgot everything else. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

"robin"batman called as he came into the observation room.

Robin had been in there looking over tapes and traffic camera for any signs of raven or her masked kidnapper.

"I haven't found anything yet" he reported and didn't turn around from the computer screen.

"you need sleep. Go on and I will keep watch and let you know if anything comes up."batman said and put his hand on robin's shoulder.

"no" was robin's only answer and he went back to scanning the cameras.

"Maybe you should talk to the others and see if they have found anything or know of anyway of contacting her" batman tried again to get the young hero away from the computer screen.

"Cyborg created communicators for all of us and we all agreed that if we had anything new we would contact each other." robin typed away at the keyboard to lock into a new district of cameras.

"have you talked to john?" batman man stepped away to look at the papers that robin had spewed across a table.

"what does john know?" robin stopped what he was doing completely and turned to face batman fully.

"you know he could help find her since she is telepathic and so is john maybe there is a way for him to contact her." batman stated as if he had already known this.

"and you choose to tell me this just now?" robin stood and shook with agitation at his former mentor.

"John was unconscious until recently. I knew you wouldn't let him rest so I waited" batman stated flatly and watched as robin stormed off towards the door of the observation room.

"I would have waited" robin said stubbornly and stomped off

"you still have much to learn my young one" batman said as he took up the position in front of the computer screen to continue where robin had left off.

A/N:sorry for making these chapter so short but this is 5 pages in my documents so i guess its enough for me. tell me what you think so far. I'm not getting many review so i am not putting much importance into this story. so if you want me to update faster and more please review.


	13. Chapter 13

"Michael?" my voice was raw as I said his name and I wanted so much to touch his face.

"Don't worry Rae I'll get you out" Michael said as he went around the beam to untie the ropes.

"How is this possible?" I asked him as I became free and threw my arms around his neck.

"What do you mean, Rae?" he asked as he pulled back and a confused expression came into his face.

"How can you be alive?" I asked him as I took his face in my hands and I caressed his cheeks in the tender way that I always use to do. In this old abandoned basement I felt as if life had suddenly been given back to me.

"What do you mean, Rae? I've been alive" he seemed unsure of what he said

"No, Michael you were pronounced dead after I destroyed half of our school because your body wasn't found." I told him in a tender way so he wouldn't take the news too badly.

"How is that…" he paused as he thought over the events he remembered, "well I remember you getting ready to explode but then after that, I don't remember. I woke up on an old deer trail in the forest about three miles outside of town." He recalled

"I don't know how you got there but before we do any more investigating, we should find a way out of here." I said and stood up to survey the basement.

'_I don't like this Raven' _intelligence said in my head as I walked further into the basement.

'_What are you talking about?'_ I answered her and scowled at the broken light bulb in the socket above my head.

'_It is too coincidental for Michael to be here as we are here as well' _she paused and then a sigh could be heard _'Just be careful'_ intelligence warned before going back into the never never.

But why would I not trust Michael? I couldn't say that it was intelligence that didn't trust him because she was me; So that meant that a part of me wasn't trusting Michael for some reason. Something was off and if I didn't figure it out soon it would cause havoc.

"Is John going to be able to find Raven?" cyborg asked as he stood by Robin and watched John get prepared.

"He is the only chance we have right now" Robin answered in a grave tone.

"The instant he finds her, he will be able to unlock her powers and she will follow him back here." Batman said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Now all that was left to do was wait.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Michael asked as he touched the wall to try and find a hidden window or something.

"I'm not sure and with my powers locked, I am no use." I said in exasperation and leaned against a beam.

'_Raven' _John's voice came out of now where

'_John?' _I asked and looked around to try and see if he was spiritually in the room

'_I'm going to unlock your powers and then I want you to follow the spirit trail I will leave for you.' _ He instructed and proceeded

It was strange for me to suddenly feel my body fill with energy since I had always had my powers. With the return of my powers also came the unstable nature of my emotions and the dark thing that I hid in the farthest part of never never.

'_Now follow me' _John instructed and his spiritual presence began to fade.

"Come on Michael, we have to go" I said and held out my hand to him as I summoned my soul self.

"I would ask what just happened but I'm sure I won't understand." He said as he walked forward with a smirk on his face.

John had returned and stood waiting with the others for Raven to appear. It took a couple of minutes before a dark circle appeared and two figures come out. One was Raven in her blue cloak and neutral expression. The other figure was a man who looked around suspiciously at everyone.

"Raven!" Robin couldn't contain the relief evident on his face as he saw that Raven was unharmed. There was a seed of jealousy in him when he saw the man but his emotions for Raven overshadowed his jealousy.

Raven smiled at Robin and walked towards him as he ran to her. Robin took Raven up in his arms and nearly wept as he inhaled her calming lavender aroma.

"I'm guessing you were worried" she stated sarcastically with a smirk on her face that relieved the tension in the room.

"Never again will I let you out of my sight" Robin whispered as he touched his forehead against Raven's.

"Careful boy wonder, people might get the wrong idea" Raven whispered back as she basked in Robin's touch.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less right now" with that said, Robin took Raven's face in his hands and kissed her in a demonstration of his love for her.

Everyone seemed to look away to give the two love birds some semblance of alone time. But no one noticed the jealousy and loathing that were etched on Michael's face. A look that resembled that of a sadistic maniac came onto his face and revealed the monster that had taken root in his soul.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked

Raven and Michael were in the debriefing room as well as the rest of the team involved in Raven's rescue.

"We were in batman's car and all of a sudden we were being attacked and the car was air born. Without my powers I was a rag doll in there and then we hit the water so hard I think flash over there went out cold upon impact. Then the car began to fill with water and…" Raven paused in her retelling of the story and looked down at her hands.

"Then, what Raven?" Batman asked as he leaned against the table.

"…" Raven did not seem to want to answer and a long silence consumed the room.

"You freaked out didn't you?" Michael broke the silence with his question and placed a hand over Raven's hands.

"Yeah" Raven answered and seemed to close herself off while the others just watched as she went through an inner struggle.

"Maybe we should continue this later" Michael suggested as he saw the small threads of Raven's control slipping.

"No, I'm fine there isn't much more to tell anyway," Raven took a breath before going on "after the water came flooding in I began to panic and trying to swim out but I ended up swimming up to fast and I knocked myself out with the roof of the car. Then I remember waking up in a dark, old basement, tied to a support beam. After a while I heard Michael and he untied my bonds and then John contacted me and got us out of there." Raven finished telling and leaned back in her chair.

"You didn't see who kidnapped you at any time?" Batman asked and looked at Michael to incorporate him in the question.

"I don't remember much of what has happened for the past couple of days." Michael confessed and looked at batman to begin his tale of how he got there.

"What happened to you after my loss of control at the school?" Raven asked with wonder.

"I don't remember, all I remember is you getting into an argument with my sister over something and she said something that went too far and you lost it. But everything went dark after the first initial burst of energy. Then I woke up in the woods a little outside of town without any idea how to get back to town. I took a random direction and headed that way for a good hour until I got to this old shack that Raven and I use to hang out in. I went to sleep and then ended up in the middle of town square. It was strange that it happened again but it was probably from some concussion I had from the explosion at school. So I made my way towards my house only to find out that my family thought I was dead. I didn't know how to tell them without freaking them out so I slept in the shed of my house. Then I woke up to the smell of smoke and I thought the shed was on fire but I was outside on the ground and a building was on fire. Freaked me out but then I went wandering to where I knew raven lived but found she had left. I thought you had gone far away so I crashed at your place. Later your neighbors told me that batman had taken you and I thought it was because they were arresting you. So I went looking for you and somehow ended up in that basement." Michael finished his tale and looked at all the people in the room. But he didn't care that some looked at him with disbelief, all that mattered is what raven thought.

Raven sat in her chair with her head bobbing as she was struggling to stay awake. Batman saw this and decided to let the kids go off to sleep since it had been a long day.

"We will look more into this later but right now I think you all need to get some sleep." With a nod to everyone, batman turned and left the room.

"Come on Rae" Michael grabbed raven's arm and was about to take her into his arms when suddenly robin put a restraining hand on his arm.

"I'll take her" he said in a firm and possessive voice.

Michael narrowed his eyes and was prepared to tell him to back off but then raven layed a hand on his arm.

"It's alright Michael," raven yawned "I can take myself. Robin can you give Michael a room please?" she turned pleading eyes on robin who smiled and nodded before kissing her on the cheek. She smiled lightly before engulfing herself in her soulself.

"Follow me" Robin told Michael in a cool professional voice. Just because he had told raven he would show Michael to a room didn't mean he had to be nice. He didn't like the way Michael looked a raven and there was something suspicious about his story but he would look into this guy later and without raven knowing because she would probably get mad if she knew.

"Hey how long has raven been here?" Michael asked after a while of silence.

"A little over a week" Robin answered and wondered why he wanted to know.

"When can she leave?" Michael asked

"Whenever she wants" Robin found that question odd as if Michael thought raven was here against her will.

"Okay good" Michael seemed dilated with this answer

"Well here's your room" Robin said as they stopped in front of a door and Michael looked around as if looking for something.

"Where is raven's room" Michael asked robin in a suspicious tone

"She is in the student wing, this is the guest wing" robin said in an irritated tone.

"No, I have to be near raven. What if she needs me or something causes her to lose control. I am the only one who she trusts enough to help her control herself." Michael argued with a hint of anger in his voice.

"She will be fine" robin said with a growing unease in the pit of his stomach at the possessive tone in Michael's voice.

"No she won't be" Michael said so sure that it made robin doubt. Robin was ready to fight with this kid but he was raven's friend and she wouldn't like it so he had to try to keep the peace.

"Look I'll ask her if she wants your room to be moved and I'll see if things can be moved around for you guys, okay?" robin said in his diplomatic way.

Michael only nodded and watched with narrowed eyes as robin walked away towards his room.

"You won't keep me away from her" Michael whispered harshly in a tone maliciously lower than his normal voice.

Robin stood outside raven's door not sure if he should disturb her since she was probably sleeping. But after everything that happened today all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.

"You better come in before someone labels you a creeper" raven's voice came from within the room.

Robin smile broadly as he went into her room. She was on the bed in a t-shirt and some shorts.

"I thought you would be asleep" robin said as he took off his cape and put it on the foot of her bed. As he came to stand by her bed he took off his mask and put it on the table by her bed and sat on the bed.

"I know you were worried sick" she told him as she laid a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. Robin dropped his calm demeanor and sighed as he let her see the worry and fear that had been holding him in a tight grip. He turned his face into raven's hand and kissed her palm.

"If anything had happened to—"

"Don't you dare do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault," raven interrupted robin's self-blame then sat up and took his face in her hands "I'm back and I'm safe"

Robin looked into her purple eyes to see the tenderness and care he loved. He took by surprise by suddenly kissing her and pulling her against him as if she would disappear at any moment.

"I won't let it happen ever again" he promised as he looked at and memorized every detail of her face. His hands gently caressed every part of her face and then buried in her hair.

"It's over now" raven tried to assure robin since the look of almost desperation on his face caused her to break inside.

They lay in bed for a while with robin's arms around raven's waist. Raven looked at the serene expression on robin's face. It made a bubble of happiness and giddiness to swell within her to know that she was the one to be able to bring him such peace.

Everything would be fine from now on as long as they had each other.

Michael felt a ball of fury forming in his chest as he watched robin go into raven's room but not come out. He had heard her tell him to come in without any hesitation. Raven would never let someone in like that unless it was him and that meant they had done something to her. She was not the same and she was in danger.

"I won't let them entrap you for long raven. I'll find a way to set you free so we can be together." He whispered and slipped into the darkness of the hall way to make plans for tomorrow.

A/N: hey guys sorry to keep you waiting for soooooo long but I'm back and I have some new ideas and I hope you like them. Tell me what you think of this so far. Remember the more reviews the faster I type.


	14. Chapter 14

Raven snuggled deeper into the warm strong surface she was sleeping on. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but it was probably the best sleep she had ever had. She wrapped her arm around her new favorite pillow when suddenly she felt an arm come tighter around her waist. Without thinking she let out a yelp and using her powers she sent the intruder into the air.

"What the fuck" Robin swore as he was wretched out of bed and into the air.

"Oh my Gods, Robin" Raven quickly put him down on the bed again and put her hands on his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. It could have been fatal for him to be pulled out of sleep like that especially with her powers.

"Raven, what happened?" he asked as he shook the last tendrils of sleep from his mind

"I'm so sorry Robin, I was half asleep and I forgot that you were here and when you put your arm around me I thought it was a stranger and I reacted defensively." Raven knew she was near hysterics but she had had a small heart attack at the incident that almost was. She could have easily hurt him and that was one of the reasons Michael had stopped sleeping in the same room as her when he spent the night at her apartment. He had been afraid she would accidently kill him in his sleep.

"Hey, Hey, look at me," Robin took Raven's face in his hands "I'm fine and it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you since this is the first time I have fallen asleep in your room; its normal to react like you did." He kissed her lips gently to push away all the bad feelings he could see in her eyes. Raven pulled back her powers that had slipped out during her rambling and put down stuff that she had had encased in her powers.

"Thanks" she whispered as she kissed him back and then looked into his sky blue eyes only to see nothing but adoration.

"Come on lets go down to get the morning started" Robin said as he slipped out of bed and pulled her along

"Aren't you forgetting something Boy Wonder?" Raven asked as he walked towards the door and held up his mask with her powers.

"Oh yeah" Robin wrapped his hands around her and kissed her deeply before plucking his mask out of the air and putting it on

"Pretty soon you'll be forgetting to put on your uniform" Raven said as they walked out and headed towards the common room.

"Hey you two," Cy greeted them as they walked into the kitchen "where is your cape Rob?" Cy asked causing Robin to groan and look at Raven

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't notice either" Raven held up her hands in surrender but smirked at his annoyed face.

"Wanna do me a favor?" Robin asked seductively as he took Raven in his arms

"Depends on my reward for doing this favor" Raven teased as she slipped out of his arms and went to prepare her tea. Cy had already put the kettle on for her so she didn't have much to do.

"I can offer you a treat made of your delicious secret addiction" Robin whispered in Raven's ear as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You have peaked my interest; what do you want?" she said in surrender and shivered as he breathed down her neck before kissing it.

"Go get my cape" he whispered against her ear and smirked as she tried to suppress another shiver.

"Why did I guess that you were gonna ask me to do that?" She asked as she turned around to look at him with her tea in her hands

"Because you know me so well" Robin said as he put his hands over hers and then leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Fine, but hold and guard this with your life" Raven chuckled as she handed him her cup of tea and teleported herself to her room.

Once she grabbed his cape, she decided to walk back so she could make him wait as punishment for being too lazy to go get it himself.

"He would forget his head if it wasn't connected to his shoulders." Raven said as she walked out of her room.

"Raven" Michael called as he jogged down the hall towards her

"Michael" Raven embraced him and felt a little guilt that she had forgotten about him.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Are you alright?" he asked as he ran his hands down her arms and then he spotted the cape in her hands.

"I'm fine Michael don't worry" she answered and began to walk towards the kitchen

"What do you have in your hands?" he asked but he already knew the answer

"Oh this is Robin's cape, he forgot it" Raven said as if it were nothing important though Michael had seen her come out of her room with it. Now he saw that things were worse than he thought. That Robin had so much control over her that he had already invaded her bed. Michael tried to control his anger since he realized that she didn't know that she was being held captive.

"Why did you come get it?" Michael asked with some irritation edging his voice.

"Because he asked me to in exchange for something in return of course" Raven didn't notice the irritation in Michael's voice

"Something in return?" there was disbelief in Michael's voice as he said this. Had his Raven really just insinuated that she was trading herself for sexual pleasures?

"Yeah, he is going to give me a treat made out of Oreos" She said and ignored the strange tone Michael's voice had taken

"Oh" Michael calmed down once he heard this and decided to banish all thoughts of his Raven being impure. No matter what circumstances she was in, Raven would never give up her purity to a common stranger like that Robin.

"You know I think you are making her happier than she has ever been?" Cy said to robin as they waited for Raven to get back. Cy guessed she was making Robin wait just as punishment for being lazy

"What makes you say that?" Robin asked as he leaned against the counter watching Cy prepare breakfast.

"When she first came here I noticed she was distant, cold, and closed off from people then I would look into her eyes and I would see nothing. So I got to thinking and talking to her and I figured that she hasn't had it easy in life. Maybe she has been alone and not many have given her the love that every living being deserves. When you and the bats went to get her, did she have anyone?" Cy asked as if to prove his point

"No, there was no one but her. The only person she has told me about is Michael. He has been her only friend and family, other than that she hasn't told me anything." Robin stood there pensive about what Cy had brought into perspective for him.

"You should go tell them" Raven's voice floated into the kitchen as she walked through the entryway with Michael.

"I don't know Rae. It is kind of hard to just pop into someone's house after they think your dead and say 'hey I'm not actually dead' you know?" Michael said as they discussed him telling his family he wasn't dead.

"They are your family Michael, I think they deserve to know" Raven said as she walked to Robin

"I'll think about it…" Michael almost felt his jaw hit the ground when he saw Raven share a kiss with Robin as she handed him his cape.

"Thanks" he said as he put his cape on and watch with some small satisfaction as Michael turned green with envy and turned and left the kitchen.

"Where did Michael go?" Raven asked as she turned with her tea in her hands.

"I don't know but you better hurry and drink your tea before it gets cold." Robin said as he saw Cy shake his head out of the corner of his eye.

"You mean before it gets colder?" Raven said with a smirk before she suddenly froze and dropped the cup of tea in her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise before they rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he caught her in his arms and shook her a little. When she didn't respond he took her chin in his hand and shook her head a little then lifted her up in his arms. People had gathered and in the back Michael tried to push through the young supers to get to Raven.

"Cy quickly call the league while I take her to the medical wing!" Robin ordered and turned towards the door "Move!" he bellowed at the kids in his way

Michael was stuck in the back and was being pushed farther and farther from Raven. He was furious that they would keep her away from him when she needed him most. He had to find a way to get to her and get her out of here before they hurt her worse.

Raven was shocked by the violent way that her emotions had dragged her into nevernever. She was sitting in a chair in front of what looked like a stand where judges sat. Each of her emotions was on a different stand and lust was in the middle.

"Raven your 3 days are up and we have called you here to hear your proposal" Lust declared into the dark world and her words echoed like a deadly omen.

"Oh shit" Raven said to herself as she looked at each of her emotions and knew that this was a whole new battle she was going to have to win.

A/N: the next chapter is going to be filled with a lot of stuff so be prepared and if you would like to give me any ideas on the proposal Raven should give her emotions please feel free to tell me.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: sorry for leaving you guys for so long but life has happened but I really want to finish this story and I plan to so here goes. Hope yall like it.

Chapter 15

Raven's motionless body floated above her hospital bed as it had been for the past two hours. Robin could be found in the room either sitting with his head bowed or pacing the length of the room. John had been trying to connect with Raven through a mental link but had found a barrier.

"She is battling something that we can not help her with. If we force ourselves into her mind we could very well kill her in the process." John expolained as he left the room about an hour ago.

So there was nothing left to do but wait and that scared Robin the most. He was powerless to help her. All he could do was pray and hope she would come out on top from whatever battle she was facing.

Red X's words played over in his mind as he sat in the room watching Raven's unchanging body. Could this be his fault for causing her to feel emotions? She never seemed to mind being around him or opening up to him. Was he wrong and was he forcing his emotions on her?

"You're thinking too much again man" Cy's voice filled the room as he closed the door behind him

"What else can I do, Cy?" Robin asked as he stood and ran a hanf through his hair in frustration.

"Well you could be looking for answers to what put Raven in this situation." Cy answered in a calm and serious tone.

"How do I do that exactly? Is there something on the internet or in books? No. We don't know anything...I don't know anything about her"Robin said the last part a little defeated. It hit him that he didn't know much about her or her past. Just from the point she came to earth to this moment in time. The time they spent together was spent talking about other things or just sitting in silence simply enjoying each other.

"Come on man there has to be something. I mean after all you are one of the GREATEST detectives in the world. You need to stop thinking with your heart for a moment and think with your head. Is there anything that you learned about her that could help?" Cy said as he watched Robin start to pace as he thought.

Robin pushed past all his guilt of this some how being his fault and started to think of all the things he had obsereved about Raven and all the things she had said. There had to be something there anything really, a clue or hint. Raven was always hinting at things even unintentionally as if wanting Robin to find out.

_My powers are linked to my emotions so its hard for me to show any emotion. I once thought it was impossible for me to have a relationship because of it._

Raven's words rang through his mind as if she were saying them in person instead of in his memory. But still there was nothing that that memory could provide.

_When my mother sent me to earth I was all alone with nothing but a cloak and this book. Everything I know is in these pages. I'd be lost without it and I wouldn't be able to control my powers._

Robin's eyes flew open as he remembered the book. Raven said it contained all she needed to know about her powers and such. Maybe there was an answer somewhere in there.

Without a word Robin sprinted out of the hopital room and towards Raven's room. Never in his mind did it occur to Robin that Raven had a bunch of books and many looked the same.

"Damn" Robin swore as he began to look for a book that had strange markings like the one Raven was reading when she told him that part about herself.

"What are you doing in Raven's room" Micheal's voice came from the door way as he switched on the lights. It didnt occur to Robin to do that since Raven always preferred to keep the lights off.

"I'm looking for something" Robin answered in a clipped professional tone.

"You have no right to be looking through her stuff" Micheal said in a angry tone

Robin stopped searching and stood to face Micheal. There was something in the other boy's eyes that put Robin on alert.

"Who are to dictate who has right and who doesn't?" Robin said as he eyed Micheal suspiciously

"I have known Raven far longer than you have. Do you actually think she loves you? I bet she doesn't even trust you enough to tell you where she comes from." Micheal said as a demented smirl appeared on his face.

It stung Robin that Micheal was right. Raven hadn't trusted him enough to tell him anything about her past. But they hadn't known each other that long so it wasn't set in stone that Raven wound't have told him.

"Look I don't have time for this" Robin said and turned back around to Raven's book shelf.

"I don't know what you did to her but I will get her out of here and away from you." Micheal said in a voice demonic in nature.

Robin spun around ready for a battle but he was alone in the room. Micheal's behavior was starting to worry Robin and his words sent a cold sense of forboding down his back. He had to find that book quickly but he had to make sure Micheal didn't get near Raven. He took out the communicator Cy had built and called Cy.

"Robin, man, where'd you go? You left like hell's hounds were on your tail" Cy said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Cy just thought of something that could help Raven. I'm in her room but I need you to do me a favor." Robin said as he put another book down.

"What's up man?" Cy asked as he looked around to make sure no one could hear them.

"Micheal was just here and something tells me he ain't a good guy. Something's up with that guy and I just don't trust him. Just do me a favor and keep him away from Raven. Make up some excuse as to why he can't see her or something, alright?" Robin asked in a serious and worried tone

"Sure thing man" Cy answered without questioning Robin. At another time he would wonder if Robin was jealous but there was no hint of that in his voice which put Cyborg on alert.

"Just as soon as I find this book I'll be over there" with that said Robin cut the connection.

Robin stopped and thought about where Raven would put that book. It would have to be somewhere seperate from the other books. It was a special book so she had to have it somewhere where she knew she would be able to keep it safe. Then a smile came to Robin's face as the location dawned on him. He went over to her bed and plopped down on it and reached under the bed. His hand found a bag of oreos and then moved a little to the left and found a book. Robin pulled out the book to reveal the same book Raven had said her mother had given her.

Without thinkin about it he reached under the bed and grabbed a couple of oreos and left the room. Raven would want one when this whole ordeal was done.

Raven sighed in exasperation as she went through another one of her ideas to make her emotions happy. It was not going at all like she hopped and her emotions were not giving her any leeway.

"Ok if you guys aren't happy with what I say then how about you tell me exactly what you want and maybe we can meet in the middle. I mean if you are all about fairness then what I want should matter too, right?" Raven sat back with a smug smile on her face directed at lust who was not too happy since the other emotions were agreeing.

"FINE, we can make a compromise." Lust said as she held in her fire

"What we want is simple, Raven" intelligence spoke "We want freedom. We grow tired of living here in nevermore with nothing but glimpses of the real world."

Raven looked at everyone of her emotions and sighed. It was mainly her fault for giving each of her emotions a personification. She had thought it would be easier to control her emotions but it seems that they had taken on forms of their own. They were each a part of her and it was like she was imprisoning herself but now she wanted out.

"What can we do?" Raven asked her emotions as she realized she wanted the same thing they did but she just didn't know how to do it. Her emotions were happy with her that she had finally seen their way but lust was not so happy. She wanted complete control and she would have it.

"NO" lust screeched as she rose from her seat and her eyes became black as night. It was as if anger was now fully enraged but anger was sitting at the end of the line but she seemed to be in pain.

"She is sucking me away into her. She is merging us" Anger cried out as she doubled over and clutched her abdomen in pain.

"Bravery!" Raven called to her and extended her arm out so bravery could lend her the strength and emotion of bravery. Bravery took Raven's arm without hesitation and disappeared. Then without thinking about it, Raven took hold of Anger's arm before she could disappear and then stood before her emotions as bravery and half of anger took hold of her.

Lust was still merged with part of anger. A demonic laugh came from Lust's throat as she looked at Raven.

"You can not win Raven. I have Read the book and even if you take me in under your control as your emotion I will end up in nevermore again. Then I will take form again and this story will repeat itself until your 16 birthday when you become the portal." Lust declared and let lose another demonic laugh. Raven was stricken with a little fear. Would she really become the portal? Could she win this battle? Even if she did, was it worth it?

"Raven! Don't listen to her! She is just trying to conflict us" Intelligence shourted over the roar of Lust.

"Too late" Lust growled and sprang forwards with her claws extended and aimed at Raven's throat.

Robin almost threw the book against the wall of the hospital room but decided against it. The book was in a language that he didn't know. John was in the JL space tower and was on the verge of being sent to another planet on a mission. There was no one else who could help now. Things didn't seem to be getting better. To top it off Raven had started convulsing and getting random injuries out of no where. First it was the cut on her neck then it was a gash on her arm and soon Cy had to stay by her side and watch for any other injuries that might pop up.

"Damn it" Robin said for the millionth time as he looked at the page again as if he would learn the language magically. His frustration was so great he was holding the book in a death grip.

"Don't hurt yourself man" Cy said from his spot next to Raven

Just as Cy said that, Robin cut his finger on a page as he was going to turn it.

"Too late" Robin mumbled as he examined the cut. A drop of blood fell from his finger and landed on the page but instead of leaving a mark, the page absorbed the drop.

Robin looked at the page suspisiously now and watched as his finger healed as well. While he was distracted with the magic of his cut being gone, he didn't see the words on the page move and form a circle. There was a sudden ringing in Robin's ears causing him clutched one ear with his free hand and look down at the page. When his eyes connected with the center of the circle there was a flash of light and he was blinded as if a camera had just flashed.

The ringing stopped and Robin could close his eyes which he didn't notice he couldn't close when the light clinded him. He rubbed his closed eyes with his free hand to try and get the spots to stop appearing. When he opened his eyes he saw that the circle was gone and the words were back into sentences. Apart from that being really strange nothing seemed to have changed maybe the book had taken a picture so it could show Raven who had messed with her book.

Robin almost laughed at his silly thoughts. Then he looked at the book in resignation there was nothing in here that would help.

_Meditation for the novince: ways to start successful meditaion_

Robin didn't need to learn how to meditate...

"Holy Sh...!" Robin clamped a hand over his mouth as he reread the sentence and then closed the book and loo ked up to see Cy looking at him as if he were insane.

"Sorry" Robin said as Cy tured back to Raven.

Robin opened the book again and decided he better pretend nothing strange had happened for now. He opened the book to the glossary and hopped he could find something useful.

_Meditaion...p.24_

_first spells...p.85_

_levitaion...p.96_

Robin saw this book had over a thousand pages so he decided to skip to the second page of the three page glossary.

_Spirit projection...p.300_

_emotional merging...p.357_

_revolting emotions...p.468_

Robin paused when he saw this page. When Red X had spoken he had said her emotions were the issue and maybe that was what was going on. He turned to that page and began to read.

_In the even that the personified emotions start to take on seeming their own personalities you are not to confront them. You are all one and the same and any damage done to them will be reflected on your own body. At this point it is safe to say you have turned your inner world into a prison for yourself and therefore your emotions are trying to set you free. Your emotions are instinct as you have already read. Therefore, their job is already ingrained in them. They are to keep you alive and stable so as to not destroy yourself._

_The revolting of your emotions will continue unless you find and Anchor. Your anchor will be a person who need to understand you and your powers. They need to accept the job of an Anchor which is to be guard so to speak for your powers and keep them at bay. (Anchor on page 500). If Anchor is not found in time one may have to battle revolting emotions and risk destroying ones self._

Robin was a little confused since he didn't read the previous pages but he had a pretty good idea what was going on and he was prepared to be the Anchor Raven needed.

_Anchors_

_When an Anchor is found one must perform the bestowing of one's mark on the Anchor. This will prevent any other from claiming the Anchor. The job of the Anchor is to allow for emotions to have 'space to breath' and the Anchor holds back the power that would be let loose otherwise. They are gaurds of power and need to be taught discipline and must have a strong enough mind as to not allow the whispers of power to slip in._

_A bond must be made with the Anchor in order to make the Anchor and Anchor but if one is in the coma state it is the Anchor's job to perform that bond._

_The bond process is done in reverse roles but that would give the Anchor the ability to control temporarily or stip the powers away from their charge._

_BONDING PROCESS:..._

Robin threw the book this time after he saw that the bonding process had been ripped out of the book. Someon knew about the book and the things that were going on right now because raven wouldn't rip a page out of her book. But who could have done it? Then it hit Robin, Micheal.

"Damn it!" Robin said as he moved to stand next to Raven.

"What's the matter?" Cy asked as he wrapped Raven's forearm.

"I need you to go find Micheal. I think he knows more about what's going on then he has let us believe. I'd go but I might kill him if I get my hands on him." Robin said as he clenched his hands into fists and willed himself to be calm.

"Alright" Cy said without question and decided he would get Micheal and take him to the Bats and expain to Batman what Robin had said.

As soon as Cy left the room Robin thought about how he was going to find that missing paper. Maybe Micheal had read it and memorised it then burned it in an attempt to be Raven's anchor. Would Raven want Micheal to be her Anchor?

Before Robin could go into another mental questionaire, there was an explosion which threw him against the opposite wall. Raven's body landed ontop of him and knocked the wind out of him. The smoke from the wall where the windows were was clearing to reveal a figure. It was Red X who stood there with a x-shaped weapon.

"I've come for MY Raven." Red X Said in a sickly dark voice.

A/N: sorry for the long wait but I have a LOT of free time now and can write so much more.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 16

No one ever told Raven that she would have to face herself in a battle to the death. But that was what she was doing in nevermore at that very moment. Lust had contorted into something sinister and demonic and yet she still held a resembelance to Raven. There was something going on here but Raven had yet to see it. She was stronger than she was with Bravery and half of Anger inside her and yet somehow Lust was still stronger. Where was lust getting all this power?

Raven knew Lust was drawing more power from somewhere other than Anger and yet she didn't know from where if her emotions had always been under her control. She had always kept an eye on her emotions. Lust had only been at the back of her mind but she was still always there. So how was it possible for Lust to find a source of power?

_'Raven!' _Robin's voice echoed faintly through nevermore.

"Raven, watch out!" Intellagence cried out before I was taken down to the ground by Lust once more.

"You're too late my dear Raven. Once I have you out of the way, I will unleash all the power that was gifted to you. Since you were too cowardly to take your place as the superior being of this planet, then I will." Lust growled and sunk her claws into Raven's shoulders.

"Never! As long as I breath, you won't be able to do anything" Raven declared as she tried to pry Lust off of her.

"We all die if she dies, Lust!" Intelligence cried out over the chaos all around them.

"That is where you are wrong my dear Intelligence. I have found a way to survive without her. All I I have to do is be the portal for our great father and he has promised me life." Lust roared triumphantly

"You idiot! He won't give you the time of day. He is only using you to get to this world. Don't you see?" Raven tried to reason with Lust

"I am not as weak as you and I will get what I want. I don't need any of you!" Lust bellowed as she threw Raven into the other emotions that were huddled together.

"She is getting her power from our demonic power. Pretty soon she will consume us all as she did anger. I don't know what will happen if she kills me but I do know that it won't be good." Raven told Intelligence as she put up a shield around herself and her emotions against Lust.

"There is a way to beat her Raven. You must select a Anchor and then we will all be brought together. Lust won't be an exception and she will be pulled in as well." Intelligence explained as Lust began to crack the shield they were under.

"Who in the world will I get?" Raven asked in exhaustion as she tried to summon more strength to keep the shield up.

"Robin, Raven, he is the answer. You have to hurry. We will give you some time." Intelligence said as she and the remaining six emotions stood infront of Raven. They began to take each other's hands and a multicolored shield formed around them.

"NO!" Lust bellowed like a beast from hell itself

####

"You got some good moves kid" Red X comented smoothly as Robin and him clashed bo staffs once more.

They had been going at this for an hour now with neither getting the upper hand. Both were evenly matched in hand to hand combat it seemed.

"What do you want with Raven?" Robin asked as he tried to think of a way to get the better of this guy.

"You will find out soon enough" Red X said in a sinister voice.

Without warning he pushed against Robin's bo staff and both back flipped away from each other. Robin landed in a fighting stance, ready for another attack but found that Red X was standing at the hole in the wall.

"For now I will bid you good bye and we will be taking our leave." Red X said and shot a grappling hook out the hole but didn't leave.

"We?" Robin asked as he got ready to chase after Red X.

"Yes, come along Micheal" Red X said as he held out his hand.

"What?" Robin looked around and saw Micheal with Raven in his arms.

Robin made to lunge for Micheal but he drew out a dagger and held it to her throat stopping Robin dead.

"We will set her free" Micheal said as he moved to stand beside Red X

"Don't worry Robin we will take REAL GOOD care of her" Red X said as he took Raven and jumped out of the building.

Micheal pulled out another grappling hook while Robin ran at Micheal with nothing but rage in his body. Before Micheal could shot the grappling hook at a nearby building, Robin's body collided with his and both boys fell towards the ground.

"You lunatic now we will both die!" Micheal yelled in panic as he tried to shot the grappling hook.

Robin took hold of Micheal's hand and tried to take the grappling hook. While still fallin both boys fought over the grappling hook.

The ground was quickly rushing up to the boys and the impending doom dawned on them both. In their struggle they had let go of the grappling hook and where now waiting for the impact. Suddenly Robin remembered he had a grappling hook of his own which he had forgotten in his blinding rage. Without another thought he shot it up to the building closest to them and took hold of the back of Micheal's shirt.

"This doesn't change anything" Micheal declared indignantly as Robin slowly let him touch ground but still didn't let go of his shirt.

"You are going to tell me where Red X took Raven or I will forget I am a Hero" Robin said in a deadly serious tone.

Before Micheal could give a response a shadow of a raven appeared behind Robin. Robin saw the look on Micheal's face so he let go of Micheal's shirt and turned around. A shadow claw came out of the raven and took hold of Robin. Micheal heard a gasp come from Robin before he was pulled into the raven and the raven disappeared.

"Raven?" Micheal whispered to the spot where the raven had appeared. Why would Rraven's soul self come and take Robin? Was she still being brain washed by that guy?

"_Micheal, come in Micheal" _Red X's voice came from a walkey talkey Micheal had in his pocket.

_'Really? Are we five?' _Micheal thought as he took the walkey talkey out

"Yeah I'm here" Micheal answered

"_Hurry and get your ass over here. We need to get this ceremony done with before sundown." _Red X said in an irritated voice.

"I'm on my way but something just happened that might make a mess of our plans. I'll tell you once I get to the underground wearhouse." Micheal said before he turned and began his walk towards the location where Red X was keeping Raven.

###

Raven flew as fast as she could away from Lust so she could be safe to do what she had to. If she was right then she could start the ceremony of the Anchor from Nevermore but she would have to have Robin here. He would have to get to her body and finish the ceremony by himself afterwards since she was still stuck in Nevermore.

"Let's hope this doesn't end badly." Raven whispered to herself as she sat lotus style and began to levitate. First she had to contact Robin and tell him what was going on.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" As soon as her mantra left her lips, her soulself left her and went in search of Robin's signiture soul. It took a little while since it seemed that her body was being moved in the outside world. This could pose a problem later on if Robin had to get her body back.

After a couple of minutes Raven found Robin and without hesitation she brought him into her inner world. It was a little difficult without her mirror but she managed to do it. Raven's soulself deposited Robin before Raven.

"I hope I didn't scare you" Raven commented as she saw Robin look around in confusion and suspion. Then his eyes landed on Raven and instantly filled with relief and worry at the same time.

"Raven! I'm so glad you're ok" Robin said as he rushed over to Raven and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm relatively ok" Raven said as she laid her head on his shoulder in a brief moment of comfort.

"I am tempted to lock you in a safe for the rest of time if you keep getting taken away from me." Robin said in an effort to try and hide his panic

"Robin..." Raven pulled back from the embrace and looked Robin in the eyes, there was nothing but love and devotion in his eyes.

"Robin, I need to tell you what's going on" Raven finally said as she tried to decide how to tell him what was going on.

"Your emotions have revolted and caused you to go into a coma like state and now you have two options. Either defeat your emotions and risk them revolting again or you can get an Anchor. I am willing to bet you brought me here to help you with this predicament you are in. I am willing to do anything you need me to." Robin finished with a serious demeanor as he left Raven shell shocked.

"How did you...?" Raven tried to ask

"I read your book" Robin said with a slight smirk on his face

"...I didn't know you knew how magic books worked" Raven said

"I'm just full of surprises" Robin gave Raven his shit eating grin

"You got a paper cut didn't you?" Raven asked with a knowing teasing smirk on her lips

"We don't have time to ponder on my amazing ability to find out these things" Robin said as he tried to hide the slight blush that breath "I have to ask something of you" Raven started

"Raven," Robin took Raven's hands in his and looked into her eyes with trust and love "I know you need someone to be your Anchor and I am willing to be that for you. I want to be anything you need me to be. As long as you are safe and happy I don't care what I have to do." Robin confessed as he gave Raven's hands a squeeze.

"Why?" Raven asked in a small voice that gave away her slight doubt.

"Why not?" Robin asked back as he took Raven's face in between his hands and pulled her close.

"But you don't know-" Raven was interrupted by Robin's lips on hers

Robin pulled back and pressed his forehead against Raven's

"I don't have to know much about you to be falling in love with who you are" Robin said softly to Raven causing her to blush.

"Its going to...to hurt" Raven warned a little reluctantly

"I think I can handle it don't worry" Robin said confidently

"We are going to need somethings in order to perform the ceremony" Raven said as she went over the list of things in her head

"We have another problem as well," Robin told Raven "Red X...has kidnapped you and I don't know what he is planning but I know its something to do with your powers."

Raven paused and started to think of how they were going to do this. She could leave to get the things and Robin would have his full attention in getting her body back from Red X.

"Get cyborg and the others to help but we need to hurry and do this before sundown. Once the moon is in the sky we must declare out bond to the full moon. If we haven't done it yet then we will have to wait until the next full moon to do the ceremony." Raven explained

"Alright well last time I checked it was maybe two hours until sundown. We really need to hurry" Robin said as he began to mess with his watch to countdown their remaining time.

"I'll send you back and you will need this to get the things for the ceremony" Raven told Robin as she handed him a sheet of old partchment.

"What will you do in the mean time?" Robin asked in a worried tone after he pocketed the partchment.

"I have to go back and battle my rouge emotion. But that doesn't matter now, you need to get the things to my body then start the ceremony. When you start the ceremony you won't need directions on the rest because the know how will already be given to you." Raven told Robin as she summoned her soulself and it wrapped its claw around Robin's midsection carefully.

"You know I think it likes me" Robin smiled and petted the raven's claw making Raven smile

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted and sent Robin back to the real world.

There was an explosion from the direction where Raven's emotions were. Raven put her hood up and readied herself for the battle with Lust.

"We end this now" Raven declared as she rose in the air and flew at top speed towards Lust.

###

Cyborg was still inspecting the hole in the wall of Raven's medical room. Starfire was flying just outside the hole looking down for any sign of Robin or Raven. Beastboy was sniffing around the bed in the form of a bloodhound.

"Where could they be?" Cyborg asked outloud to no one in perticular

"Dude, what I want to know, is how did no one notice what made that big ass hole?" Beastboy asked after he turned back into his normal form.

Before Cyborg could answer, a black raven came out of the floor and out stepped Robin looking as cool and collected as always.

"Thank you" Robin said to the raven and then watched as it disappeared

"Rob, man, where did you come from?" Cy asked after he got over his inicial shock.

"No time to explain. I'm glad you guys are here, I need your help." Robin said as he pulled out the sheet of partchment he had in his pocket.

"What is going on?" Cy asked in a serious tone

"Raven is in trouble and needs our help," Robin paused to see everyone nod their heads in agreement "I need you guys to go and find these things." Robin handed the partchment to Cyborg.

"A pheonix feather, two rain drops straight from the cloud, one pure white orchid, a jade vine...Dude where do you get a black butterfly?" Beastboy asked as he looked over Cy's shoulder to see the list.

"What will you be doing while we go in search of these things, friend Robin?" Starfire asked as she saw Robin go to the hole in the wall.

"I have to go find Red X and get my girlfriend back" Robin said as he shot out a grappling hook. Robin jumped and cleared his mind of everything but finding Raven.

_'I'm on my way Raven' _Robin thought in his mind as he swung onto a building.

###

"You're late" Red X's voice filled the dark room of the underground wearhouse

"I know but it's that stupid traffic light's fault" Micheal growled out as he stepped forward and lit a candle

"Did you deal with him?" Red X asked as the candles around the room began to light themselves. The light revealed a sort of sarifice chamber where Raven laid still unconcious on a stone alter.

"No, Raven's soulself got to him before I could. But that doesn't matter-"

"You idiot!" Red X yelled as he slammed his fist on a nearby table filled with the things they needed for the ceremony.

"W...What did I do wrong?" Micheal asked with fear in his voice as he cringed and backed away from Red X.

Red X sighed and calmed himself before he turned to face Micheal.

"Did you forget that we need a sample from Raven's soulself to complete the ceremony?" Red X asked in a sickly sweet tone as he advanced on Micheal.

"We...We do?" Micheal asked while he shrunk away from Red X

"Yes and don't forget that Robin also wants to do the ceremony so Raven is bound to him and he can use her. We have to save her and she is still under his control if she sent her soulself to him. We must get rid of him if Raven is to be safe." Red X told Micheal as he placed a hand on Micheal's shoulder.

"But I can't fight. How will we do that?" Micheal asked as he looked up at Red X

"That's What I'm here for," Red X took off his mask and Micheal looked into a face identical to his "little brother"

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! If you guys love this then give thanks to my sister who gave me the idea. I will try to update soon. Don't forget to review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Chapter 17

Red X typed away at the computer that showed the images from the cameras he had set up around their hide out. On one of the screens was Micheal who sat next to Raven with nothing but devotion in his eyes. Red X began to remember when Micheal looked at him like that and it put a sting of jealousy in him to see someone else in his place.

_Flashback_

"James!" Micheal called out from the backyard of the orphanage

"What's wrong little brother?" James came running

"someone wants to adopt us!" Micheal danced excitedly as much as his eight year old body would allow.

James smiled at his younger twin brother and felt a swell of hope he had thought had died along with his parents. But before he could feel anymore happiness at being adopted, Mrs. homes came out of the orphanage. She was worried and a look of aprehension was on her face as she approached the boys.

"Micheal, James, I have to talk to you both" Mrs. homes said as she kneeled down to the boys' eye level.

"we know! Someone is going to adopt us" Micheal exclaimed happily

"Not exactly Micheal" Mrs. homes said

"What do you mean?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around Micheal's shoulders

"The couple only wants to adopt Micheal. You, James, are going to a foster home" Mrs. homes told the boys in a soft and regretful tone.

"No, I don't want to leave my brother" Micheal declared as he clung to his brother

"James, we talked about this remember?" Mrs. homes asked James

James remembered that Mrs. homes told him once that it might occur that a couple would only want one child and not both of them.

"Can I talk to my brother?" James asked as he began to think of ways to tell his brother they would be separated.

Once Mrs. homes left James took Micheal's hand and took him to their place.

"Let's runaway!" Micheal told James once no one could hear

"But Micheal you always wanted a family" James tried to reason with Micheal

"You are my family" Micheal said and tears began to fall from his eyes

"I will never leave you..." James paused and looked at his brother

"Promise?" Micheal asked hopeful

"Yes, don't worry I won't let anyone seperate us" James said

The boys ran away together that night.

_scene skip_

"Look what I got Micheal" James said as he walked into the abandoned house they lived in

"I love strawberries!" Micheal exclaimed as he saw what his brother had for him

"He I met this man today" James told Micheal as they ate the fruits

"I thought you said we were suppose to stay hidden" Micheal said confused as to why his brother talked to a stranger.

"This man is like us Micheal. He has to steal to survive and other stuff." James explained as he thought about the strange man.

"What did he say?" Micheal asked as he ate more fruit

"He said he can help us so we won't be stuck in a place like this. He is a little weird but he says he has a plan to make the world a better place for people like us." James explained as he thought about it

"I don't think we need that guy" Micheal said as he leaned back on his hands and a smirk came on his face

"Maybe we do. We can barely call how we live living, Micheal. I want to give you a better life bro" James began the same speech that he gave Micheal since they left the orpanage 6 years ago.

"If you think we should trust this guy then ok?" Micheal said as he jumped up to face his brother

"You really trust me that much?" James asked doubtful of his brother's words

"Of course, you are my brother and you always want the best for me" Micheal answered

"I'll always look out for you bro" James said as he and Micheal clasped forearms

"what's this guys name anyway?" Micheal asked

"Slade"

_scene skip_

"Micheal hurry they're right behind us" James warned as they ran in their black burglar attire

"What the heck does slade want with this stuff anyway" Micheal asked as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Stop comlaining and hurry" James said in an irritated tone

Both boys made it to the abandoned factory where slade told them to meet

"You are late" came the ominous voice of slade who came out of the darkness

"This one here got cold feet" James said in a teasing tone

"If you don't like this life style Micheal maybe you should find another occupation" Slade said in a tone with slight irritation

"No, I'm I just want to know what all this stuff is for" Micheal said as he remembered all the stuff Slade had told them to steal.

"Micheal! After all he has done for us you question him?" James asked as he stood beside Slade

"N..no I was just wondering" Micheal said in a small voice at his brother's reprimand

"Maybe you shouldn't think so much next time" Slade said as he turned to get the boys their mpney for this robbery

"WHY would you say something like that?" James asked Micheal once Slade was gone

"I'm sorry it was just a question" Micheal flinched at his brother's tone. Ever since they had started working for Slade James had become more angry

"He took us out of poverty and now we have all we could ever want-"

"But freedom" Micheal said in a tired tone

"What?" James asked when Micheal turned and walked away from him

"We can't go out anymore. We have to constantly hide and be on the run" Micheal said as he stared out the factory window into the night sky.

"I'm sorry I guess I have been enjoying the adrenaline so much that I didn't notice how much things were changing" James said as he sat next to Micheal

"I want to stop all this and get back to working for ourselves not for anyone else" Micheal said as he looked at his brother

"Alright we will just get paid for this job and leave" James promised as they clasped forearms

But before they could talk further of the future the factory began to fill with gas.

"What's going on?" Micheal asked covering his mouth and looking around frantically

"Sorry boys but I don't like being backstabbed" Slade said as he stood at an open window near the ceiling.

"We won't say anything" Micheal promised as he and James tried to find a way out

"I don't want to take that chance" Slade said as he turned and lept out the window. All the windows began to be sealed shut by metal shutters.

"What are we going to do?" Micheal asked as he watched all their escape routes be closed off

"That window is stuck open, hurry!" James yelled as he grabbed Micheal's hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"I...c...cant breath" Micheal gasped and began to trip over his own feet

"Hold on...just...a little more" James gasped as he pulled Micheal onto his back.

James climbed as fast as he could to the window but only one person could fit through and he was quickly running out of strength.

"Go on Bro" James whispered as he pushed Micheal out the window with the last of his strength.

Police came and found James' body hanging out of the window with a weak pulse and he was rushed to the hospital. Later he was taken to prison with charges for both him and his brother.

Micheal woke later with no memory but that of his name and that of someone named James. After wandering into the next town over he was found by a couple and adopted.

_End flashback_

Red X removed his mask to reveal the face of James. He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed from the events that had led to that day. Guilt still gripped his heart for it was his fault that his brother had to go through so much.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Micheal's voice filled the room James was in

"I'm not sure she is probably fighting her inner emotions or something" James answered and erased all the fatigue he felt. At one point he wouldn't bother hiding his problems because Micheal knew him so well. But James was realizing that this was no longer the brother he had all those years ago. Micheal had a dark sadistic side that could be the effects of the gas that had nearly killed them. James would have gone as far to say that his brother was evil but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"How are we going to get that sample from her soulself if she won't wake up?" Micheal asked as he paced the room with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"I have an idea" James said as he put his Red X mask on. He found it easier to deal with this new situation.

~####~

"What is a pheonix?" starfire asked Cy while beastboy was in the background fighting off an enraged eagle.

"It's a Greek Mythological creature that when it dies it goes up in flames and is reborn from its ashes." Cy told Starfire as he taped away at his robotic arm.

"Oh like the birds of my home planet-"

"Dudes lets go before that eagle comes back for my head!" Beastboy yelled as he grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her towards Cy's car.

"Why did you not simply ask the eaagle for his feather? Are you not able to turn into a eaagle too?" Starfire asked as they drove away from the screeching eagle

"Uh..." Beastboy pondered her question

"Starfire did you say you have pheonix's on your home planet?" Cy asked her as he drove away from the mountain.

"yes but my home planet is a weeks journey from earth" Starfire answered as she looked at the list Robin gave them

"I think the league has a way to transport almost instantly to another planet. You can go while beastboy and I go looking for the other items." Cy said as he continued to drive

"Do you think Robin found Raven yet?" Beastboy asked as he starred out the window.

"I hope so" Cy answered with a strained tone

"Let us collect the items on Robin's list" Starfire told the others with a hopeful tone

_~###~ _

"You should be getting close. The signal is coming from somewhere in that area" Batman's voice flowed into Robin's ear from the ear piece he had.

"Remind me later to ask how and when you put trackers on the students" Robin told Batman as he jumped onto the rooftop of what looked like an old factory.

"Contact the tower when you find her. I will be looking for any information I can find on Micheal and see if Red X has made an apperance anywhere else. Be careful" Batman said before he cut the connection

Robin smiled faintly at the words his mentor said to him.

"Its time to set up our plan Raven" Robin said as he found a secluded private place. He began to take things out of a bag he had tied to his belt. Raven had given his all the knowledge of how to perform the Anchor ceremony so he could perform it.

The only thing he had left was to get Raven back before sundown in an hour. Batman had given him an area where she could be.

"If I were a syco villan where would I take her?" Robin asked himself as he stood at the top of the roof. There was a couple of wearhouses surrounding the abandoned factory he was standing ontop of but they would take too long to look at individually.

"They have to have chosen some place where they won't be at risk of being interrupted." Robin thought out loud as an idea came to mind. A smile curved across his face as he pulled out his communicator to call the league.

"This is Superman" The man of steel's voice came from the communicator

"Hey it's Robin and I need an underground grid of my location" Robin said as he activated a high tech computer in his mask.

"Okay give me a minute, I'll send it to you" Superman answered and there was a pause as he sent the information.

After a couple of minutes an image appeared before Robin's eyes and he could see a network of tunnels and what looked basements under the wearhouses.

"It is a really old underground system of tunnels that could at once been part of the bomb shelters from back in the 1940s" Superman told Robin as information having to do with the tunnels appeared on his mask.

"Is there suppose to be any activity going on in there?" Robin asked even if he already knew the answer to this

"No, those tunnels have been closed off for years" Superman told Robin matter-of-factly

"Thanks" Robin thanked Superman as a smile came on his face

Robin cut the comlink and jumped from the building. He found an entrance to what looked like a large circular bomb shelter. The entrance was in the center of the wearhouses.

There was a old water pump hiding the tunnel into the underground tunnels. Once he had moved the pump he put a small red bat shaped mark next to the hole. With a grappling hook attached to the top of the hole, Robin began to lower himself down.

~###~

"Well it seems our guest is here at last" Red X said to Micheal as they watched the computer screen that showed Robin lowering himself into their hide out.

"You sure she will come to his rescue?" Micheal asked as he glanced at the screen that showed Raven.

"Even if she doesn't then we get rid of this nuisance and she will be free. Two birds with one stone if you ask me" Red X told Micheal as he began to push a few buttons. Boy Wonder was in for a big surprise when he got to the bottom of that hole.

"Let the fun begin"

A/N: I need help writing the final battle between Red X and Robin guys so help me out a little. Enjoy and review this chapter thanks


	18. Chapter 18

Cyborg stretched his neck to the left until he heard the crack and sighed in relief. It was strange for him to believe that it had been that hard to get a simple black Orchid from a hill in montana.

"Dude! It is a flower" Beastboy declared as he got off the ground and stared up at the top of the hill

"I know but we had to get it. Now we have to find a-"

"I swear if you say something like a leaf from the top of a tree somewhere in the deepest jungle, I'm gonna scream" Beastboy interrupted CY

"No, we have to get... a WILLING sample of a piece of Raven's soul self" Cy read outloud the last item from the list.

"How are we going to do that?" Beastboy asked after a while

"I don't know but we better get back to Jump and contact Robin" Cy told Beastboy as he began walking towards his car, while checking the time on his mechanical arm. Robin had told him they had a time limit and they only had a little over and hour before time was up.

"What about Starfire?" Beastboy asked as he got into the car and watched as Cy put the Blackest Orchid on the planet in a glass cylinder then put it in the back seat with the rest of the stuff.

"She said she would contact us the moment she made re-entry so we can't do anything but wait" Cy explained as he began to drive towards his destination

"Think we will make it in time?" Beastboy asked as he starred ahead at the moving scenery in front of them

"We have to or who knows what will happen" Cy said as his face turned into one of worry and a bit of fear.

The two were in their own world for a while before beastboy decided to ask the question that was on both of their minds

"Is this what being a hero is like?" Beastboy asked in a whistful tone as he turned to look at Cy

"We knew it wasn't gonna be a walk in the park. It might get worse later on but its what we wanted to do and why we are in JL high in the first place. One thing I know for sure man is that being a hero is going to whatever lengths to selflessly serve another humanbeing in the hopes of creating a better world for others to live in. No matter what comes our way, we heros sure as hell aren't gonna back down"

"Yeah!" Beastboy exclaimed as he fistpumped with new found thrill for his future

"Now let's get going" Cy declared with a smile full of hope and fierce determination.

_Thank you father _Cy thanked in his mind to his deceased police officer father, who had been the one to speak those words to him as a boy.

~####~

Robin walked as quietly as a shadow in the night. His mask had a night vision feature built in which helped him not be noticed. There were many tunnels branching off the main tunnel but he knew that his best bet was to keep to the main tunnel. There was this nagging in the back of his mind that something was not right. As he contemplated what could possibly be at the end of the tunnel the floor suddenly open under him.

Robin landed in what looked like a dark narrow hallway with no way out but forward. He knew it was a trap meant to kill him but he had no other choice. Taking a ball out of his utility belt, he threw it and hoped he was wrong about the trap. As the ball hit giant rectangular stone sections of the wall came out and vine like things tried to tie the ball to them. The only way through would be for him to be fast enough to avoid the stones.

He took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment, then he opened his eyes and ran into the trap.

~#####~

Raven panted as she picked herself off the ground and wiped the blood off her mouth. A growl came from her throat as frustration began to take hold of her. Bruises lined her arms and legs with cuts scattered here and there. Her uniform was torn so she pulled off her hood since there was almost nothing left.

"Robin you better hurry up and get those ingredients together" Raven whispered as she watched as Lust took to the skies and unleashed an unearthly howl.

"You can not win my dear Raven" Lust bellowed into the winds in a demonic voice

"_Raven you must not let her suck any of us in" _Intelligence told Raven as the other emotions ran past her

"Oh great more to add to the plate"Raven said as she rose into the air as her hands became engulfed in a ball of black energy.

"_Do not forget that you must send out your soul self to Robin for him to take a piece from your willing soul." _intelligence reminded Raven as she guided the other emotions away to a safe location so Lust could not get to them.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Raven yelled as she shot beams of black energy at Lust and created a barrier behind the emotions so Lust could not reach them.

"I need a vacation from all of you" Raven whispered to herself as she stopped shooting at lust and flew at high speeds towards her.

~#####~

Robin was panting as he held his shoulder that had been hit by one of the stones.

"I am losing my edge" Robin said to himself as he leaned against the wall at the end of the hall.

"_Time is running out for you" _Red X's voice filled the hall and caused Robin to stand up in a defensive position.

"Where are you coward?" Robin asked to no where in particular

"_come and find me" _RedX taunted as a door appeared out of nowhere to Robin's right

"I'm coming for you Raven" Robin whispered as he stepped through the door cautiously

On the other side he came to a dimly lit circular room with no exit but where he had come from.

"Well we meet again" RedX said as he stepped out of the shadows

"We end this now RedX" Robin declared as he took out his bo staff

"In a hurry are we?" Red X asked though he knew well how much longer before sunset

Robin gripped his staff tighter and knew Red X was only stalling.

"Enough stalling Red X you aren't going to get away with this" Robin spoke as he tried to think of a way to get Red X to tell him where Raven was.

"Oh but I already have, don't you see? Once we get the last item on our list and Micheal is bonded with Raven then we will be able to _rip_ away her powers. Then this world will see the dawn of a new era." Red X said as he took out a bo staff similar to Robin's

Robin's teeth grinded together as he heard Red X say those words. There was no way he could allow that to happen to Raven.

Red X gave Robin an invitaion to take the first strike but when he saw that Robin only stood in a ready position he decided to lunge. Red X brought his staff over his head to strike but Robin blocked the attack easily and effectively.

Robin realized then and there that Red X was nothing more than a simple street fighter with no real foundation behind his attacks. This new found information he could use to his favor but for now he would dance with Red X.

"You don't seem to have much training do you?" Robin asked as their staffs met and they both came face to face

"What's it to you pretty boy?" Red X asked a little irritated that he mentioned his fighting style

"Nothing, I just expected more since you're all talk but it looks like you have no bite" Robin taunted as he swung his staff at Red X's legs.

Red X jumped up and over Robin turning and swinging his staff at Robin's head but Robin leaned back just in time to have the staff graze his nose. Red X stepped back and looked at Robin as he rightened himself. It was obvious to him that he wouldn't be able to beat Robin but maybe he could get him to drop his guard.

"You know Robin, once we have Raven's powers Micheal is going to take Raven as his wife." Red X told Robin as he circled around the room looking for an opening.

"Not while I'm still breathing" Robin hissed as he kept his defenses up

"Well I'm so glad you feel that way because we were planning on killing you first" Red X said as he brought his staff around to strike Robin's legs out from under him but Robin brought his staff down and blocked the attack. With a swift twirl of his staff Robin knocked Red X's bo staff out of his hands and pointed his own staff at Red X's throat.

"Where is she?" Robin demanded in a low growl

"Well I would love to tell you but I'm afraid you have to go on a little trip" Red X said as he stepped back

"What-"

"Now Micheal!" Red X shouted as he quickly disappeared into the shadows

The ground began to shake and suddenly it opened up and swallowed Robin up.

"Let's see you get out of there Boy Wonder" Red X said as he watched the earth close up where Robin had stood seconds before.

"How are we suppose to get Raven's soul self sample now?" Micheal asked as he paced irritatedly around the room

"We have all the time in the world lil bro. With birdy boy gone there is no one left to get in our way" Red X answered as he took off his mask to reveal his growing smirk of triumph.


	19. Chapter 19

"Robin" _static _"come in" _ static _"robin answer me dude"

Robin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the pure darkness around him

"What happened?" He asked no one in particular

"Robin" _static _"robin can you hear me?" cyborg's voice came through Robin'd communicator

"Hey Cy I'm hear" Robin answered as he slowly stood

"Finally, dude I thought you were dead" Cy said as Robin rubbed his head

"I'm fine but I'm not really any closer to getting Raven" Robin said in an irritated tone

"Well we are here with everything even the pheonix feather...what do we do now?" Cy asked as he wondered where Robin was

"I left a tracker on the location where you have to take everything. On the back of the paper I gave you is a list of instructions on where to place everything. Go and do that then contact me" Robin ordered as he began to walk forward

"Alright be careful man" Cy said before he signed off

Robin looked around where he was and saw it was a dome looking place. But he remembered being dragged into the ground and falling. There was tons of earth falling after him that should have crushed him.

"Hello!" Robin called out and hoped he didn't cause the dome to collapse

Suddenly the earth began to glow yellow and shift forming a pathway for him to exit the dome. As weird as the event was, Robin didn't stay to contemplate what was going on. Robin walked through the pathway to what looked like ruins of a once grand church.

"How far into the earth am I?" Robin asked outloud as he looked at the ruins

"Not as far as you would have been if I hadn't saved you" A voice said from behind Robin

Robin pulled out a explosive disk from his belt and turned ready for an attack.

"Relax, if I had wanted to kill you I would have let the earth take you" came the voice followed by a shadow coming out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he lowered his hand but did not put away his disk

The figure came out of the shadows and revealed a girl causing Robin's eyes to widen slightly.

"My name is Terra"

~####~

Lust gripped Raven's throat with violent intent and pushed Raven to the Ground from their four story height. As they hit the ground of nevermore creating a creator, the other emotions cringed as the impact.

"Stop this fruitless struggle Raven" Lust said as she held Raven down and ran a clawed finger along Raven's hairline.

"Not gonna happen" Raven spit out as she struggled to get out of Lust's grip but her strength was quickly starting to leave her.

"Well onve you are dead there will be no point in your fearless fighting. I will suck in all the other emotions and take over. I'll be able to walk the world in your body and use the powers we were given as I see fit. Maybe I'll enslave humanity and proclaim myself empress or Godess." Lust said as she sat on Raven's stomach and tightened her hold on Raven's neck

"There are other heros out there who will stop you" Raven gasped out as she tried to pry Lust's claws out of her skin

"Ah but that's the beauty of it. No 'hero' will be able to take me down because I have the mighty Tigon behind me. No one, not ever your little boy wonder, will be able to stop me." Lust boasted as she ran a claw along the side of Raven's face. Then leaned down to her ear as her claw came to Raven's juggular.

"You know what? That Robin is actually quite yummy, maybe I'll keep him as my little 'pleasure' pet" Lust whispered into Raven's ear very suggestively.

Raven's eyes turned black and then split into four pair of red eyes.

"_**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" **_Raven Roared as a blast of energy came from her entire body and threw Lust off of her.

"What are you going to do to stop me huh?" Lust asked as she rose to the sky followed by Raven.

"_**YOU WILL BE ON YOUR KNEES BEFORW ME, YOU INSOLENT BUG" **_Raven smiled a cruel and demented smile as she opened her arms wide and slowly each of her emotions were pulled into her

"What are you doing?" Lust shreiked as she tried to get to the emotions and get power from them but Raven had put up a shield

All she got as an answer was an demonic cackle as Raven grew larger with each emotion she pulled to her.

"_is this going to end well?" _depression asked intelligence as they watched Raven take in Emotions

"_I don't know" _intelligence confessed as she was pulled into Raven

~####~

"I need your help Terra" Robin explained to Terra as they walked around the church ruins

"Look I would like to but I... I can't" Terra said as she sat at one of the benches left in the church

"Look if I don't get back to the surface and find Raven then the world could very well come to an end" Robin tried to convince Terra

"I'm sorry but I would be a problem more than an asset, trust me I don't belong up there" Terra said as she looked up

"You saved me which is more than just an asset. You are...you are a hero" Robin told Terra softly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"But... I can't fight" She tried again to dissuade him from seeking her help

"You don't have to fight. I just need you to help me find my girlfriend and help us escape so we can stop these two lunatics from taking over the world" Robin told Terra as he kneeled in front of her

"And that's all? No other big heroic thing I have to do?" Terra asked as she looked into his masked eyes

"I give you my word, I won't make you do anything you don't want to" Robin said as he raised his right hand

"I don't know if I can get you to exactly where she is but I can get you close" Terra finally gave in as she thought of what she had to do.

"That's all I need" Robin said as he let a smirk come onto his face as he thought of gettting Red X for causing so much trouble.

"Let's go save us a damsel shall we?" Robin said as he stood, he knew that if Raven ever heard that he called her a damsel he would be in the dog house

"something tells me that your girlfriend wouldn't like to be called a damsel" Terra said as a smirk came onto her face

"Yeah but she will never know" Robin said with a boyish smile on his face

"Whatever, let's go" Terra chuckled as she said this

~#####~

"Dude, what do we do now?" Beastboy asked as they came to a circular looking altar.

"We set everything up so that Robin can do the ceremony once he gets Raven." Cy told him as he knelt down next to the altar and began to set things out

"It looks like we are going to do a seance"Beast boy commented as he set things out too

"Friend Cyborg, how do we know if we have done our job right?" Starfire asked as she put the feather of the pheonix on top of the pile of things

Suddenly, the things began to shift and move to form a bird shape within the circlular altar with the feather on the center. The feather caught flame and slowly the objects began to get sucked in making the flame grow and turn different colors.

"is that suppose to happen?" Beast boy asked as he stepped behind cy just incase something exploded

"I don't know but I'm contacting Robin" Cy said as he pulled out his communicator

"Robin" _static_ "Robin can you hear me?" _static_

"Maybe he is in the middle of some kick ass fight?" Beast boy put in as cy put away the communicator with a look off worry on his face

"Friends, I have found something which you should come and see" Starfire said from a little ways away from them

"What is it Star?" CY asked as he jogged over to what looked like an old water pump

"Look" Starfire pointed to the red bat marker next to the pump

"Looks like Rob left us a trail of bread crumbs" Cy said as he moved the pump aside

"I do not see any crumbs from said bread friend cyborg" Starfire commented as she looked around the ground

Cy sighed and Beastboy chuckled as they looked at their alien friend.

"I'll explain it later Starfire but right now we have to move and help Robin and Raven" Cy said as he put his mechanical arm in the ground next to the hole and jumped in using his arm as a brappling hook.

Beastboy and starfire fly after their robotic friend with mirror looks of worry.

"Let's pray they are both alright" Beastboy said in a moment of seriousness

"They will be" Starfire said as she gave Beast boy a beaming smile


End file.
